Surprise from the future
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: When Paige Malfoy arrives from the future, Draco Malfoy her father must look after her. Along the way he will learn many things about his future self and family but will he like what he learns?
1. Chapter 1

**A new story which has been in my head a while...**

* * *

Severus Snape slammed the door to his classroom and stalked across the room and into his office and sat down heavily on his arm chair.

'Finally' he grumbled as he sat back in his arm chair and closed his eyes.

'Uncle Sevviee!' A high pitch voice screeched and then he felt a lump of weight in his lap.

Severus eyes flew open and he stood up immediately dropping the small child on the floor. The small child fell from Severus's lap to the floor with a thud and starting crying immediately.

'Sevviiee...hurts...Daddy!' The child screamed from the floor.

Severus looked at the young girl on the floor screeching. She couldn't have been more than four or five even three. She was tiny and would only come up against Severus's thigh. The girl had white blonde curly hair and it made her ice blue eyes stand out more.

'Sevviieeee' The girl cried and she lifted her arms up to him as if she wanted him to lift her.

Severus stepped towards the child slowly and then bent down to her and held out his hand.

The little girl took hold of Severus's hand and stood up and moved towards him and snuggled into his chest. 'Uncle Sev, my arm hurts.' She said sniffling into his crisp white shirt. 'I want my Daddy.' She said as a fresh batch of tears started. 'I want to go home!'

'Where is home?' He asked as he pulled the child away from him. 'Where do you live?'

'Uncle Sev being silly. I live with Mummy and Daddy at Manor.' The little girl said as she looked at Severus with her bright blue eyes.

'Manor? Malfoy Manor?' Severus said as he looked at the child. Was she a Malfoy? Where the hell did she come from?

Severus lifted the girl into his arms and stepped into his fireplace and shouted 'Headmaster's office.'

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked up when he heard his fire alight and was surprised to see his potions professor with a small child in his arms.

'Severus?' Albus asked as he put his glasses on his head

'I found this child in my office about ten minutes ago. She insists on calling me...Uncle...Sev.' He said as he put the child down on the visitor's chair.

'Uncle Sevviiee.' The girl said as she held her arms out to him to be picked up again.

Severus looked at the child and picks her up again and then sat back down in the chair with the girl on his lap.

'I believe she is from the future Severus.' Albus said as he looked at the child.

'The future?' Severus said

'Yes Severus, look, she's wearing a time turner around her neck.' He said as he pointed to it.

Severus looked at the child's neck and moved her hair up from her neck and saw a gold time turner sat against the back.

'So now we need to know a little about her.' Albus said as she stood up and walked around to the front of his desk. 'Now my dear girl, can you tell me your name?' He said softly.

'Paige.' She said smiling at Albus.

'What a lovely name. Do you know your last name?' He asked as he held some lemon drops in his hand.

'Malfoy. I'm Paige Malfoy.' She said as she took a sweet from Albus.

'Draco's daughter?' Severus said as he looked at Albus.

'Daddy!' the girl shouted as Severus said Draco. 'My daddy is called Draco isn't he Sevviiee?

'That's right...Paige.' He muttered.

'And what's your mother's name? Do you know her name Paige?' Albus said

Paige only nodded and leans back against Severus. 'I'm tired Uncle Sev.'

'Of course.' Albus said. 'Severus I believe we should call Draco and his parents here. It would be best for Paige that while she's here she stays with them.'

Severus looked down at the dainty child now asleep on his chest and nodded.

'You call them and meet in my rooms.' Severus said as he stood up with the child nestled against him.

* * *

Severus Snape put Paige down on his king sized bed and covered her with the quilt. He stepped back and looked at the child. She looked like a sleeping angel with her bright blonde hair surrounding her head on the pillow.

'Severus?' Albus called from the living room.

Severus walked out of the bedroom and closed the door silently not to wake the sleeping child. As he turned around he came face to face with three tall blondes in his living room.

'Shall we all have a seat?' Albus said as he sat himself down on one of the arm chairs.

'What has he done now?' Lucius said. 'What have you gotten yourself into now boy?' He said glaring at Draco.

'Nothing!' Draco said as he sat down on his Godfather's sofa next to his mother who was already seated.

'Sit down Lucius; let the Headmaster and Severus explain.' Narcissa said as she looked up at her husband.

Lucius sat down beside his wife and looked over to Severus who was still stood by his bedroom door. Severus walked to his arm chair and sat down and looked at Albus.

'Get on with it then.' Lucius said impatiently.

'This afternoon Severus had a little visitor from the future.' Albus said smiling at the Malfoy's.

'A little visitor?' Lucius said as he looked at Severus. 'I'm sorry Headmaster but I am very busy and I am not in the mood to guess your riddles this afternoon.'

'The Headmaster means that this afternoon I was in my office and was surprised to find a young child in my office who seems to believe I am her Uncle.' Severus said. 'The child in question seems to have time travelled here and goes by the name of Paige Malfoy.'

Narcissa looked at Severus to her husband and then back to Severus. 'Paige Malfoy?' Narcissa said confused.

Severus only nodded.

'She's from the future? How fare in the future?' Lucius said.

'Were not sure yet. She fell asleep before we could ask any more questions although we do know some details about her.' Albus said.

'What are these details then?' Lucius said.

'She insisted on wanted her father...Draco.' Severus said as he looked at Draco.

'What!' Draco said shocked.

'Oh darling you have a daughter.' Narcissa said smiling.

'Not yet he doesn't Narcissa.' Lucius said.

'She is your daughter from the future Draco. She somehow time travelled her.' Severus said.

'We don't know how long she'll be here and because of her age we think it's best if she stayed with you.' Albus said. 'She needs to be around people who she knows.'

'Then surly she can stay with us?' Lucius said.

'It would be easier if she is able to stay here, we can work on a way how to get her back to her time.' Albus said. 'You are more than welcome to visit and the Christmas holiday are just around the corner and Draco and Paige can go home then.'

'Of course.' Narcissa said politely. 'Now darling if you need any help you can owl me anytime.' She said smiling at Draco.

Draco only nodded still shocked that his future daughter was here.

'We shall take our leave, I have a meeting in ten minutes.' Lucius said as he stood up.

'Remember if you need me, owl me Draco. Raising a child is hard.' Narcissa said as she walked to the floo.

Lucius soon followed his wife into the floo and shouted 'Malfoy Manor' and with that his parents left him alone to look after his...daughter.

* * *

'Uncle Sevvviieee...' a voice called from the bedroom. 'I'm Hungweee' she said as she opened the door. 'Dadddddyyyyyy!' She screeched as she launched herself across the room and into Draco's arms.

Draco found himself with the small girl in his arms with her little arms wrapped around his neck showering him with kisses.

'Daddy, you came!' She said smiling up at him.

Draco looked down at the child in his lap. She was tiny and had huge bright blue eyes much like his mother's. Her hair was long and reached the middle of her back but it was also curly and unruly like no one in his family; must get that from her mother he thought.

'Daddy...why are you looking at me funny?' She asked him

'Umm...I'm not...Paige.' He said quietly.

'Can we go home now? I want to see mummy and I want to play with my new Princess house.' She said smiling.

'Well Paige, you'll be staying her with your father for a few days.' Albus said as he stood up. 'I must leave Severus I'm sure you can help Draco.' Albus said as he walked towards Severus's front door. 'Oh and I have added a child's bed to your room Draco and a few other bits.' And with that last statement Albus left Severus's private rooms.

'How am I supposed to look after...my daughter and carry on with school?' Draco said as he shifted Paige on his lap who was now fussing and trying to get down.

'You'll have help Draco.' Severus said. 'While you're in class I expect Paige will be with Madam Promfrey.'

'And what about when I'm at practice?' Draco said. He had to admit he sounded like a father.

'Then I'll have to look Paige.' Severus said. 'I'm sure your house mates will help you out. I'm sure Miss Parkinson will love to help you.'

'Daddy...why can't we go home? Won't Mummy miss us?' She asked as she slid off his lap and stood in front of him.

'Well, were staying here for a while and your...mu...mother knows where we are.' Draco said as he looked at the small girl.

The small girl smiled at Draco and grabbed his hand 'Come on then Daddy let's go look around. I want to see the castle.' She said jumping up and down excitedly.

'In a minute Paige.' Draco said sounding like his own father he thought. 'Severus what am I suppose to do with her?'

'Take her wherever you go Draco and entertain a...how old is she?' Severus said as he looked at the child.

'Umm...Paige can you tell...ummmm me how old you are?' He asked

'I'm four' she said holding up four fingers. 'You're silly Daddy you know how old I am.' She said giggling.

'A four year old' Draco said standing up. 'How do I look after a four year old?'

'You'll learn Draco.' Severus said smirking knowing it was going to be hard.

Draco took hold of Paige's hand and looked at Severus. 'Say goodbye to your Uncle Sevviieee then Paige.' He said.

'Byeee Uncle Sevvviieeee!' She screeched as she hugged his knees.

'Goodbye Paige.' He said patting her head awkwardly.

* * *

Draco walked out of his Godfather's rooms and walked down to the Slytherin Common room. Maybe he could get Pansy to watch Paige or Millicent they probably knew more about children than he did.

'Daddy, where's Grandpa and Nana?' She asked quietly as she looked around at the portraits.

'Your Grandpa and Nana Malfoy?' he asked. His father would die if he knew that he would become Grandpa. The great Lucius Malfoy a Grandpa!

'Yes, Grandpa Lu' she said sweetly.

'He's at home with...Nana. Will be seeing them in a week or so when we go home for Christmas.' He said

'Will Mummy be there?' She asked

'Maybe.' He said as they reached the Slytherin Portrait.

* * *

**So, here is the first and one of my longest chapters ever!**

**I hope you like the first chapter; please review.**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	2. Mummy Who?

**I loved your reviews so much I added another chapter for you on the same day!**

**Thank you :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After the portrait opened, Draco walked into the Slytherin Common room with Paige by his side.

'Draco?' Blaise said as he stood up. Why did Draco have a little girl with him? Who was she? He thought.

'Hi Guys. Umm sit down let me explain.' He said as he picked Paige up and walked to the sofas where Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Theo and Goyle were sat.

As he sat down on the sofa he put Paige on the floor and conjured a colouring book and pens to keep her occupied.

Pansy eyed the child and then looked at Draco. 'Who is she?' She said as she glared at Draco.

'This is Paige Malfoy...my daughter.' Draco said as he watched the faces of his friends.

'You fathered a child at...12?' Millicent said.

'No! Paige is...from the future.' He said quietly so little ears didn't hear.

'The future?' Blaise said confused

'She time travelled.' Draco said as he watched Paige colour in a picture. 'She appeared in Professor Snape's office.'

'So what's going to happen now? Do you have to look after her?' Pansy said

'Yeah, for the time being. At Christmas we're going to the Manor with my parents and then after that I don't know. The Headmaster is going to find a way to send her back to her time.'

'So for the next few weeks you're going to have to play Daddy.' Blaise said with a smirk.

Draco rolled his eyes and glared at Blaise. 'I will be looking after my daughter and I would like your help, all of you.'

'Of course we will!' Pansy said immediately.

'Who's her mother then?' Theo said

Pansy smiled and moved closer to Draco. 'I wonder if she's mine?' She said battering her eyes lashes.

'I doubt it Pansy, she would have noticed her mother if you were.' Draco said as he moved away from Pansy and went to pick Paige up.

'Oi! I was colouring!' Paige said as she felt her father pick her up.

'Paige, I want you to met some of my friends.' He said as he sat down again with Paige on his lap. 'Now this is Blaise, my best friend.'

'I know Uncle Blaise Daddy, he plays Quidditch with you and Uncle Theo.' she said as she looked at Theo and smiled.

'Oh right. Well you remember Millicent and Pansy?' He said wondering if he was still friends with them.

'Piggy Pansy!' Paige said as she started giggling.

'Piggy Pansy!' Pansy cried as she stood up. 'Stop her Draco. Tell her off!'

Draco only laughed and smiled at his daughter. She obviously took after him and thank Merlin Pansy wasn't Paige's mother. Both Blaise and Theo tried their hardest not to laugh as Pansy stormed off to her room.

'Oh dear.' Millicent said.

'Why did you say oh dear Auntie Milly?' Paige said as she moved herself onto Millicent's lap.

'Oh well Pansy is just a little upset nothing for you to worry about sweetheart.' Millicent said as she cuddled the little girl to her chest.

Paige yawns and snuggled deeper into Millicent's chest. 'I miss my mummy.' She muttered.

'Well I'm sure she misses you too.' Millicent said.

Paige pulled away from Millicent's chest and looked at.

'What are you looking at Sweetheart?' Millicent asked

'Where's your fat tummy gone? Has the baby popped out? Did Uncle Theo pull it out for you?' She asked as patted Millicent stomach

'Oh!' Millicent said surprised. She looked across the Draco and nodded at him for help.

'Ummm...the baby's gone on holiday. That's right. He popped out and went on holiday.' Draco said as he watched all his friends look at him like he was from another planet.

'But didn't the baby want to meet us?' She asked as she looked at her father.

'He'll meet you later.' Millicent said. 'I should go check on Pansy; I don't think we'll be at dinner.' She said as she put Paige down and walked upstairs.

Paige climbed onto Draco's lap and snuggled into his chest. 'I'm hungwee.' She said in a whining voice.

'Well, let's go get some dinner.' He said as he stood up with Paige in his arms. 'I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to eat in my rooms.'

* * *

Draco walked down to the Heads room and hoped Granger wasn't there. He couldn't deal with Granger right now. She'd probably tell him everything she knew on childcare and tell him everything he did was wrong.

'Where are we Daddy?' Paige asked as she was carried into a big lounge area with four sofas.

'This is where were staying. This is the Head boy and Head Girl rooms.' He said as he put her down. 'We're going to eat in here, is that okay?'

Paige only nodded and ran to the sofa and started jumping up and down.

'Paige, we don't jump on furniture.' Draco said as he walked towards her.

'Grandpa Lu lets me.' She said as she smiled sweetly. 'He says it's what you do when you're a child.'

'Well I'll be having words with Grandpa.' Draco said as he took her off the sofa.

Draco ordered dinner from the kitchens and lifted Paige onto the seat and the dinner table and put a napkin around her neck even though she told him off and told her that she was too old for a bib; only babies wear bibs.

Once the food arrived Draco sat down next to Paige and watched how she ate her dinner. She was polite and had good manners; no doubt his mother had taught her those skills.

'I'm done.' She said putting down her knife and fork. 'My belly is all big now.' She said as she stuck her rounded stomach out.

'Would you like anything else?' He asked.

'Nope' she said as she hopped off the chair. 'Bath time now daddy' She said smiling. She loved having baths. Sometimes she would jump in with mummy and they'd play with her Barbie.

'Bath?' Draco said slightly shocked.

'I always have a bath before bed time.' Paige said as a matter of fact. 'Come on Daddy.' She said as she grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs.

As the reach the top of the stairs Draco lifted Paige into his arms and walked to his private bathroom. As he opened the door he saw a small house elf appear.

'Mipsy is here to help Master Malfoy. I have been sent by Headmaster Dumbledore. Little Miss has clothes and toys in Master's room.' Mipsy said.

'Good. Can you get me a night dress and ummm a towel I suppose.' He said as he pointed his wand at the bath tub.

Paige wiggled out of her father's grip and climbed down his body like a monkey and started to take off her clothes.

'Need help!' She said as she got her top caught over the head.

Draco looked his half naked daughter and pulled the top of her head and smiled as he saw her laughing.

'You need to lift me in Daddy this bath tub is too high. I like my bath tub at home it's just the right size.' She said as Draco lifted her into the bath.

'That okay for you Princess Malfoy?' He asked

Paige only nodded and started splashing about.

Draco carefully washed Paige's blonde locks and then sat next to the bath tub and looked at his daughter intently for the first time properly.

'Do you think Mummy misses us?' she asked.

'Of course she does.' He said. 'Does mummy live at the Manor?' He asked

'Of course she does silly! Mummy lives with me and you...and Grandpa Lu and Nana Cissy.'

'And what does mummy look like?' he asked.

'Daddy your weird, you know what mummy looks like.' She said.

'Well I want you to tell me.' He said.

'Mummy has curly hair like mine and she has brown eyes.' She said as she suddenly stood up. 'Time to get out!'

Draco stood up and lifted Paige out of the bath. He then wrapped her in a huge pink towel and carried her through to his bedroom.

As he walked in he saw his room had been changed. In the corner of his room he now had a small child's bed with a pink bed spread. There was also a small white wardrobe which looked like it was filled with lots of frilly dresses; he hoped not.

As he put Paige down on his bed he noticed her eyes were starting to close. The poor child had, had a hard day.

He dried Paige off and then put her into the night grown and moved her over to the little bed.

'Daddy' She said tiredly.

'Yes Princess?' He asked

'I loves you.' She said quietly and then she fell asleep.

* * *

Around 4 am Draco felt a little body snuggle up against him.

'Paige?' He said as she opened his eyes.

'I sleeps with you.' She said cutely.

'Okay.' He said and pulled her tighter to him.

* * *

Paige awoke that morning at 6:45am, earlier than Draco ever got up. He took a shower while Paige tried to get herself dressed and then he got dressed himself.

As he walked out his door he picked Paige up and hurried down the stairs making her laugh as he made her jump up and down in his arms.

Hermione was already in the living room reading a book when she heard a young child's laughter. She stood up and turned around to find Malfoy with a small girl in his arms.

'Mummy!' she squealed and she leaped out of Draco's arms and ran towards Hermione wrapping her tiny arms around Hermione's waist.

* * *

**Mummy Hermione!**

**What's going to happen next!**

**Review and you shall know! **

**Greeneyes xx**


	3. Happy Families

**And Another one!**

**I am personally loving writing this story!**

**Read and Review and you shall recieve more updates :)**

* * *

'I'll take Paige down to my office. You can pick her up from there.' Severus said as he walked out with a crying Paige.

'Well done Granger, you've scared her now.' Draco said as he sat down in front of the Headmaster's desk.

'Can someone please explain why that little girl is calling me mummy?' Hermione said

'Because Granger, she's your daughter from the future. She's also my daughter from the future.' Draco said

'He's right Ms Granger.' Albus said as he looked at Hermione who looked like she wasn't about to burst into tears.

'That's impossible. It's a sick joke! I would never have a baby with you!' She shouted.

'As if I would touch you mud...' Draco said as he stood up to face Hermione.

'Go on say it! You're daughter is half-blood remember that!' She said as she glared at him.

'Enough!' Albus shouted over them. 'Sit down Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger.'

Both Draco and Hermione sat down heavily on the chairs and looked at the Headmaster.

'Paige arrived here yesterday Ms Granger, she automatically made clear who he father was however did not mention the name of her mother. She is here for the next few weeks until we can send her back to your future selves. While she is here I want you...both...and I mean both of you to act like loving parents. As you both are Head boy and girl it shouldn't be a problem.' Albus said smiling.

'We're going to the Manor for Christmas' Draco said as he looked at Hermione.

'No way! Never! Over my dead body am I or my daughter.' Hermione said.

'I'm afraid Miss Granger it has already been arranged. You, Mr Malfoy and Paige will be going to Malfoy Manor for the whole Christmas holiday.' Albus said. 'Malfoy Manor is protected and we need Paige to return to the future in one piece wouldn't you agree?' He said.

'Fine.' Hermione said admitting defeat.

'Now I believe Paige was most upset so if you would go to Professor Snape's office and console her that would be good.' Albus said as he ushered Hermione and Draco out the door.

They walked silently through the corridor until Hermione spoke 'We probably shouldn't argue in front of Paige.' She said.

'I agree...Hermione' He said shortly.

* * *

As they reached Severus's office they heard the sound of their daughter's laughter.

'Uncle Sevvviiieee' she screamed.

As Draco opened the door they saw Paige laid on the floor with their feared potions Master laughing at him tickling her stomach.

'Mummy!' She screamed as she shot up and hugged Hermione. 'I missed you.' She said.

'Oh and I missed you too bunny.' She said as she picked Paige up.

'Are we going home now?' She asked Hermione.

'We're still going to stay here Paige but now your mother is going to be here with us.' Draco answered for her.

Severus got up and brushed himself off. 'You have been excused from today's lessons. The Headmaster believes it would be good for you to bond as a family. Yes Miss Granger bond with Mr Malfoy.' He said with a smirk as he saw Hermione biting her tongue. 'So I give you permission to go to Diagon Alley.'

'Shopping!' Paige said as she smiled up at Hermione. 'I want a pretty pink dress.' She said.

'Well we'll see.' Hermione said.

'I want one!' Paige said as she stared Hermione in the eyes.

'We'll see.' Draco said more firmly.

* * *

Draco and Hermione ventured into Diagon Alley on a busy Friday afternoon with their four year old daughter who was bundled in a pink coat.

As they reached the town centre Paige suddenly ran towards Madam Olive's store; a child's clothing store.

'Look mummy isn't it pretty!' She said.

'Very nice.' Hermione said as she looked at the dress. It was true it was a beautiful dress.

'Let's go in then.' Draco said as he took hold if Paige's hand.

As soon as they walked in the store Paige ran to where the dress was displayed. 'Can I try it on...pleasseeee?' She said.

'Okay.' Hermione said as she picked out Paige's size.

Hermione and Paige went into the dressing room while Draco sat down and waiting for the girls to come out and give him a fashion show.

'What do you think Daddy?' Paige said as she twirled around in front of him.

'Beautiful Princess' he said as he stood up and picked her up and spined her around.

Hermione stood watching the two. He was a totally different person with Paige, he was gentle and caring. She watched them together and she felt her heart flutter at the sight. It still hadn't sunk in that this was her daughter and Draco Malfoy well he was the father of her daughter.

'Can I get it please Daddy? I can wear it when we go see Grandpa Lu and Nana Cissy.' She said smiling sweetly.

'Of course you can. I'm sure Nana Cissy will love your dress.' He said smiling.

'Draco have you seen the price?' Hermione said.

'Hardly going to break the bank Granger...well not mine.' He said smirking at her.

'Come on sweetheart let's get you changed again and Daddy can buy this for you.' She said as she glared at Draco.

Once they had brought Paige's dress they walked down the high street like the perfect family. Paige holding the hands of both parents skipping away while her parents smiled adoringly at her.

'I would like to go to the book store.' Hermione said

'You go and we'll go get a table at the pub.' Draco said as he pulled Paige towards him.

'I want to go to the book shop too daddy!' Paige said smiling. 'I love books' she said.

'Well come on the Paige. Daddy can go get us a table and we'll go get some new books.' Hermione said as she walked away from Draco.

Hermione and Paige walked into the Paige rushed over to the children's books.

'You know when I was your age my father read to me every night before I went to sleep.' Hermione said

'Grandad did?' She asked.

'That's right. Grandad always read to me, he loves books just like you and me.' She said.

'What about Granny?' She asked.

'Granny Granger loves books too.' Hermione said as she pulled a book off the shelf.

'Grandpa Lu likes books.' Paige said. 'I miss Grandpa Lu'

'I'm sure he misses you too.' Hermione said. I doubt it she thought, Lucius Malfoy doting on a little girl. Lucius Malfoy was a cold blooded killer who would do anything to kill her.

Once Hermione and Paige had brought their books they walked down to the Three Broom sticks and met Draco who was sat drinking a butterbeer.

'I got you a butterbeer and Paige a pumpkin Juice.' He said.

'Thanks.' Hermione said as she sat down.

'No mummy you have to sit next to Daddy.' She said as she pushed Hermione towards Draco.

'Okay.' Hermione said as she sat down. 'So what would you like to eat?'

'A chicken Sandwich.' Paige said

'I think I might have the same.' Hermione said as she kissed Paige's head. 'Good choice bunny.'

'Daddy have steak sandwich.' Paige said.

'I think I will.' Draco said as he tapped his wand to the menu and their meals appeared.

'Yummy' Paige said as she picked up her sandwich and took a huge bite.

After eating lunch, Draco, Hermione and Paige walked back to the carriage with arms full off shopping.

'Having a child is so expensive' Hermione said.

'Well I expect when Paige is born we're both be out of school and working.' Draco said.

'What?' Hermione said as she looked at Draco shocked.

'Well for Paige to actually exist we would have to be together Hermione or didn't you realise that?' He said smirking.

'Of course I did but I just...well I didn't think you'd ever touch a...Muggle born like me.' She said.

Draco moved closer to Hermione and put his arm around waist and kissed her neck. 'I'd do more than touch you Hermione.'

* * *

**Oh!**

**Surprise!**

**Review!**

**Greeneyes xxxxxx**


	4. Not so happy friends

**One more before I go to sleep**

**:)**

* * *

'I'd do more than touch you' – That's all that went through Hermione's head all night.

Would he? What did he mean by that? Did he like her? What did he mean by he'd do more than touch her?

'Mummy' a whisper came from the doorway. 'Are you awake?'

'Yes Paige. What are doing in here?' Hermione asked as she turned on her side to see Paige walking towards her in her white cotton nightie.

'Why aren't you sleeping with Daddy?' She asked. If only she knew what she was asking Hermione thought.

'Daddy's snoring is keeping me up. You should be asleep as well.' Hermione said.

'I sleeps with you' she said as she yawned.

'Come on then.' Hermione said as she lifted the duvet. Paige climbed into bed next to Hermione and snuggled into her.

* * *

At 7:30am Draco woke to find his bed empty of a certain blonde four year old. He rushed out of bed and ran to Hermione's room.

'She's gone!' Draco shouted

'I'm here!' shouted the tiny girl as she shot of the duvet exposing a barley dressed Hermione who only had on small shorts and a black bra.

Hermione grabbed the duvet and looked at Draco who was smirking. 'I see you decided to sleep with mummy last night then.' He said to Paige.

'Mummy doesn't snore like you.' She said smiling

'I do not snore.' Draco said

'You do.' Paige said as she jumped off the bed and into his arms.

Once they were all dressed in casual clothes as it was Saturday, they sat down at the table to eat breakfast.

'What are we doing today?' Paige said; being at Hogwarts was like going away on Holiday for her.

'I have practice' Draco said to Hermione.

'Oh right well I was thinking I could take Paige to see Harry and Ron.' Hermione said.

'Uncle Haweee.' Paige said.

'Great Pothead is my daughter's Uncle.' Draco said.

Hermione smirked at Draco and continued eating her cereal. 'Maybe after we'll come and see you play Quidditch.'

'Can I play Quidditch with you daddy?' Paige asked.

'After practice is finished but you'll have to wrap up warm.' Draco said.

* * *

After breakfast Hermione and Paige parted ways with Draco and walked down towards the Gryffindor tower. As soon as Hermione walked into the common room every stopped and stared.

'Why are people staring mummy?' Paige asked.

'No reason Paige.' She said as she picked her up and motioned for Ron, Harry and Ginny to follow her out of the common room.

Hermione rushed down to the Room of Requirement and sat down on the plush sofa of which she had imagined.

'Do you want to explain why you are holding a child who calls you mummy?' Ron said.

'Sit down and I'll explain.' Hermione said as she gave a book to Paige to read.

'So...' Harry said.

'This is my future daughter Paige. She time travelled here.' Hermione said. 'She arrived two days ago and she'll be here for a short while.'

'She's your daughter?' Ron asked.

Hermione only nodded.

'So who's the father? You do know who the father is right?' Ginny said

'Of course. It's well...Draco Malfoy.' Hermione said

'Malfoy! Malfoy! You have a child with Malfoy! No way! Over my dead body! It's suppose to be us that gets married and has a baby not you and Malfoy!' Ron shouted which then made Paige start crying.

'Ron!' Ginny said pushing her brother to sit down.

'It's okay sweetheart. Mummy's here. Ron! She's a child for-goodness sake stop shouting.' Hermione hissed.

'I want daddy!' Paige wailed.

'I'm going to go see Draco.' Hermione said as she stood up with Paige in her arms crying.

'Draco! You call him Draco!' Ron shouted.

'Yes Ron I do.' She said as she turned around. 'I thought you were mature enough to handle this obviously not.'

* * *

Hermione rushed out and sped down to the Quidditch pitch with Paige who was no sniffling against her coat. Hermione herself felt like crying. How dare Ron treat her like that and her daughter?

As Hermione reached the Gryffindor stand and sat down she looked up to Draco fly over their heads and then fly back to them and hover next to the stand.

'What's wrong?' he shouted

'Nothing. She's fine. Really don't worry.' She said trying to sound normal.

Draco flew closer to the stage and hopped off his broom and walked towards them.

'They upset you didn't they?' Draco said as he looked at Hermione. 'Who was it?'

'It's nothing really.' She said as tears fell down her face.

Paige looked up at Hermione and wiped her tears. 'Ron was nasty to Mummy again Daddy.'

'Weasley' He muttered as he looked at Hermione.

Hermione only nodded and buried her head into Paige's head. Draco sat down next to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

* * *

**Protective Draco!**

**Review!**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	5. Ewww!

**Another chapter for you my loverly readers!**

**xx**

* * *

Hermione and Paige finished watching Draco and Uncle Blaise play Quidditch and then went back to their rooms. Hermione promised Paige they would bake some cupcakes for Daddy. Apparently future Draco loved Hermione's baking, she cooked all the time at home. She couldn't imagine herself cooking in the Manor's kitchen. Did they have house elves? Of course she would never let them have house elves?

* * *

After Draco finished practice, he showered and dressed and made his way down to the Gryffindor tower. He was going to have it out with Pothead and Weasley. How dare they upset his girls! His girls? When did they become his girls he thought?

Draco stood in front of the portrait and told the singing lady to get Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. While the portrait went to get them Draco leant up against the wall thinking about Hermione. He wished he could go to the future and see himself and Hermione. He wanted to know when they fell in love, he wanted to see how they were together, and he wanted to know what happened with his parents to accept Hermione.

'Malfoy' Harry said as he walked out of the portrait door with Ron following him. 'What are you doing here? Is Hermione alright?'

'She's fine, no thanks to Weasley here.' Draco said as he glared at Ron. 'How dare you Potter speak to your supposed best friends they way you did this afternoon?' He said squaring up to Ron.

'You hated her a few days ago Malfoy, why have you changed your mind so soon.' Ron said pulling himself to full height although he wasn't as tall as Draco. 'Do you really think just because that kid has come here from the future that Hermione will just jump into bed with you because she won't.'

'Well she won't be jumping into bed with you Weasley, she never would. You thought that you'd marry her one day but you won't and you know why...because she's mine.' Draco said smirking.

At that comment, Ron launched a punch at Draco. Ron's fist cracked against Draco's nose and suddenly blood poured out of his nose.

'Ron!' Harry shouted as he pulled him away. 'He's not worth it. Leave it.'

'Well done Weasley that just brought you a ticket out of Hogwarts. Wait until Dumbledore hears that Harry Potter's sidekick punched me for defending Hermione.' Draco said as he wiped his nose.

'You bastard!' Ron shouted

'Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, what is going on here?' Professor McGonagall said but she didn't need to know the answer as Draco turned around with blood smeared across his face. 'Mr Malfoy, who did this?'

'Weasley.' He said as he walked down the stairs.

'Get yourself to the Hospital Wing Mr Malfoy. Mr Weasley, Potter follow me.' She said sternly.

* * *

Draco didn't go to the Hospital wing he went straight back to his rooms. He wanted to see Hermione and Paige and anyway Hermione could fix his nose. As soon as he walked in Paige ran to greet him but as she saw the blood she screamed.

'Daddy Hurt!' She screamed

Hermione came rushing out of their little kitchen and flew straight to Draco. 'What happened? Who did this? Oh Merlin sit down. Do you feel faint?' She mumbled

'I'm fine Hermione. It was just a little disagreement with Potter and Weasley.' He said knowing this would make her blood boil knowing her best friends did this.

'They hit you?' She said shocked.

'Weasley did.' He said as Hermione examine his nose.

Hermione grabbed hold of her wand and pointed at his nose. 'This will hurt' she said as she whispered the spell and Draco's nose went back into place with a nasty crack.

'Paige kiss Daddy's nose better' Paige said as she climbed on his lap.

'I don't think so sweetheart not with all that blood on him.' Hermione said as she picked Paige up from Draco's lap. 'I'll kill him when I get my hands on him.'

'Don't. I think McGonagall has beat you too it.' Draco said smirking.

'Good. I hope he gets expelled for this.' She said as she put Paige down who wandered into the kitchen. 'You alright yeah?' She said.

'I'm fine.' He said standing up 'Thanks for fixing my nose.'

'No problem.' She said looking up at him

'Mummy!' Paige shouted from the kitchen impatiently.

'I should go finish off the baking. Why don't you sit down and relax while we finish this.' She said sounding like a housewife.

'Okay I look forward to eating these cupcakes.' He said as he walked to the sofa.

Hermione and Paige finished off their cupcakes and gave Draco one who thoroughly enjoyed his blue and white iced cupcake with Daddy on the top.

Hermione and Paige cuddled up on the sofa listening to Draco reading a story when Paige fell asleep against Hermione.

'She's had an exciting three days.' Hermione said stroking her blonde hair. 'What do you think our lives are like...in the future I mean?'

'Obviously good. Paige seems to be happy and she is always mentioning that we spend lots of time together so we must be happy.' Draco said. 'We even live at the Manor which means my parents obviously didn't disown me for...'

'For loving a Mudblood?' Hermione said as she looked at him.

'I'm sorry I called you that, I shouldn't have.' He said look at Hermione.

'It's fine. It's in the past.' She said with a small smile.

'How old do you reckon we were when we had Paige?' He asked changing the subject.

'Well I'd like to think that we'd be married and finished our education so maybe twenty five?' She said.

'Maybe.' He said. 'Do you reckon we have anymore children?'

'I'd like more than one.' Hermione said.

'How many more?' Draco asked as he looked at Hermione.

'Three or four maybe. I liked being an only child but I would just like more.' She said smiling. 'Could you imagine three little Paige's running around.'

'Merlin I don't think I'd survive a full day. It's so tiring having a child.' Draco said.

'But it's worth it isn't it?' Hermione said smiling. 'I already love her and would die for her.'

'I know what you mean.' Draco said smiling.

'Draco, when we go to the Manor at Christmas do you think your parents will be alright with me coming?' She asked.

'There going to have to be, you're Paige's mother and she wants you there as well.' He said. 'Just leave my parents to me.'

'Okay.' Hermione said with a sigh.

'Don't worry about them now. We still have another week till we have to go to the Manor.' Draco said as he moved closer to Hermione and Paige.

'She looks like you.' Hermione said as she looked at Draco.

'I can see her in you. She has your smile and she has the same shaped eyes as you do even though there the colouring of my mother's.' Draco said.

'At least she doesn't have my unruly hair.' Hermione said

'It's curly like yours though.' He said as he reached over to Hermione's hair and wrapped his finger around a curl.

Hermione blushed and leans her head on the back of the sofa and yawned. Draco leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her head.

'Stay here this afternoon. I'm going to...sort somethings out.' Draco said as he got up a left.

'Draco.' She called after him but he had already gone.

* * *

Hermione hadn't seen Draco since the afternoon. Once Paige had woken up she had taken her down to the Lake and they had played outside but not for long as it was cold. They then came in and still there was no sign of Draco.

By 7:30pm Hermione had fed, bathed and put Paige to bed. Paige went to bed without any fight and Hermione was left alone in the common room wondering where Draco went.

At 8pm Hermione was sat on the sofa with a book when all the lights went out in the common room.

'Hello?' Hermione said as she held her wand to her chest tightly. 'Anyone there? Hello? Draco?'

'Lumos' said a voice and all of a sudden a hundred candles were lit around the living room. Hermione looked up and saw Draco stood by the dining table where food was sat out and a red rose in his hand.

'You scared me.' She said as she walked to Draco. 'What's all this for?'

'For you. Thought we'd have an evening to ourselves.' Draco said smiling.

Draco pulled out the chair closest to him and motioned for Hermione to take a seat.

'Why thank you.' She said as she sat down. 'You should have told me to put on something more dressy.'

'You look beautiful as you are.' Draco said as he sat down at the head of the table.

They started to eat the food and enjoy each other's company both surprised at how much they had in common. They spoke of their childhoods, their parents, their weird and wonderful families.

'Why do you reckon we called Paige, Paige?' Draco said

'I've always liked the name Paige. I don't know why but I just liked it. I suppose I told you that I liked it and she became Paige.' Hermione said.

'So what other names do you like?' He said wondering what his other children might be called.

'I don't know. I've never really given it a thought well until now.' She said.

They finished their dinner and made their way to the sofa.

'Your beautiful do you know that?' Draco said as he stroked Hermione's cheek. 'I've always been jealous of you, you know that? You always did better than me, always got better grades, always smarter but I also admire you for being so smart and for making me work my arse off just to be second to you.'

Hermione laughed and smiled at Draco. 'Draco Malfoy you shock me more every day.'

'I'm glad.' He said.

Hermione looked at Draco and moved closer to him. She closed her eyes and felts lips on her. Draco pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss.

'Ewwwwwww!' came a voice from the stairs.

* * *

**Ahahah.**

**Another chapter for you.**

**Please review I love hearing from you.**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	6. Christmas Holidays looming

**Just another chapter for you!**

**:)**

* * *

After being interrupted by Paige, Hermione and Draco separated and went into their separate rooms. Paige decided that tonight she wanted to stay with Hermione, as mummy's bed was more comfy than Daddy's bed. Although she did try to get Draco to join Hermione in her bed but Hermione immediately said no due to his 'so called snoring.'

In the morning Paige and Hermione were cuddling in bed when Paige turned into Hermione and looked up at her.

'Am I going to have a new baby brother or sister then?'

'Why do you think that Paige?' Hermione asked.

'You were kissing daddy, so did he put the special seed in your tummy? She said touching Hermione's stomach.

Outside the door laughter could be heard, it was Draco.

'Umm...no he didn't.' Hermione said.

'Oh but I want a baby brother or sister.' She whined.

'Not right now Paige because we want to spend time with you.' Hermione said as she pulled Paige to her chest and kissed Paige all over her head.

* * *

After getting dressed and eating breakfast, Draco, Hermione and Paige went to Professor Snape's office to discuss the Christmas holidays.

'I have spoken with your parents Draco and they know of the situation.' Severus said as he leant back in his chair.

'They know I'm Paige's mother?' Hermione said

'They do.' He repeated. 'They know that you will be coming with Draco for the holidays. I have spoken to Professor Dumbledore and we have decided that you will leave for the Manor tomorrow a week earlier than everyone else. It will be easier for you both and for Paige as she will be more settled there as it is her home.'

'But what about classes and homework?' Hermione said.

'You've already done it all!' Draco said looking at Hermione. 'I'm sure you won't miss too much.'

'Draco's right Ms Granger. You won't miss a lot.' Severus said. ' You will be flooing straight to the manor tomorrow morning. Pack a suitcase each and a suitcase with some clothes for Paige I know your mother has brought Paige a whole new wardrobe so I doubt she'll need much and I will see you Christmas day.'

'Thanks Uncle Sev' Draco said as he stood up and walked out with Hermione and Paige following.

* * *

Once back in their common room Paige was sent upstairs to Hermione's room to do some colouring.

'I don't think I can go tomorrow' Hermione said.

'Why not?' Draco said. 'I told you my parents will be fine.'

'You don't know that Draco! I can't go there. I'm sorry I can't' she said. 'I can't go to the Manor. Do you know what happened the last time I was there? Do you?'

'No. What happened? Tell me then.' Draco said as he sat down on the chair at the dining table.

'Your crazy Aunt held me captive hexed me time after time and nearly killed me.' She shouted. 'I was in the Manor near death Draco and you expect me to go back and live there for nearly a month?'

'I didn't know. Why didn't you say?' Draco said as he stood up and walked towards Hermione.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and looked at Draco. 'I thought I'd have more time to prepare myself but now that we're leaving tomorrow I don't think I can. I need some space. I'll be back later.' Hermione said as she walked passed Draco and out of the rooms.

'Why is mummy upset?' Paige said from the stairs.

* * *

Hermione walked down to the Gryffindor tower and sat outside on the stairs. She didn't want to see anyone but she felt safe in the Gryffindor tower.

'Hermione?' Ginny said.

'Oh hi Gin.' She said as she stood up.

'What are you doing here? Where's Paige and Malfoy?' She asked.

'There in our rooms, I needed some space.' She said

'Oh. Something happen between you and Malfoy?' She asked as she sat down and motioned for Hermione to sit back on the stairs.

'We're going to Malfoy Manor tomorrow.' Hermione said. 'I haven't been there since...'

'Since the battle?' Ginny asked

'Exactly and I don't know if I can face it and Lucius Malfoy.' She said looking at Ginny. 'I'm scared.'

'Draco will be there though and Paige.' She said 'Dumbledore wouldn't have let you go if it wasn't safe Mione.'

'I know, maybe I'm just going to have to face my fears.' She said.

'You can do it Mione.' Ginny said.

Hermione leaned over and hugged Ginny. 'Thanks Gin'

'How's family life?' Ginny said smiling at Hermione.

'Umm good I suppose.' She answered.

'Only good? Come on Hermione you've had a crush on Malfoy since your third year and now you find out that you marry him in the future and you're not jumping up and down like a mad woman?' Ginny said laughing.

'Shhhh, you promised never to tell anyone!' Hermione said.

It was true she did have a slight crush on Draco since she was 14 but no one knew and she didn't want him knowing.

'We're trying to make it work between us. I mean we both love Paige and I would like her in my future.' Hermione said.

'So that means you're going to have to have sex with Draco Malfoy, you lucky devil you. I so wish I could do that.' Ginny said.

'Oi!' Hermione said.

'I was joking Hermione really. You know I only have eyes for my Harry.' Ginny said smiling. 'And I should actually go meet him now.'

'Oh Okay. I'll see you after Christmas then Gin. I'll send you letters and make sure you get the boys to do some work over Christmas.' Hermione said as she stood up.

'Will do. Have a good Christmas with the husband and daughter.' She said smirking.

'Oh I will do.' Hermione said with a wink as she walked off.

* * *

Hermione walked back to the heads rooms and walked into and saw Draco and Paige laid down on the sofa together whispering things to each other.

'What are you two planning?' She said as she looked at them

'Nothing.' Draco said as he leant to the side to see her. 'Good walk?'

'Better.' She said smiling. 'Have you packed yet?'

'Not yet.' He replied.

'Where we going?' Paige said as she sat up on Draco's chest

'We're going...home.' Hermione said to her as she walked towards them and sat down on the floor in front of them near Draco's shoulders and head.

Draco moved his arm down to Hermione and grabbed hold of her hand and kissed it.

Hermione leant back and smiled at Draco. 'So when do I meet the in-laws then?'

Draco only laughed and bent down and kissed her.

* * *

**So What do you think?**

**So we meet Lucius and Narcissa next...tell me what you want to happen...I love hearing from you.**

**If I get enough suggestions by 8pm I will put another chapter up for you**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	7. The Malfoy's

**Your reviews outstand me...they really do.**

**Thank you ever so much.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Hermione spent most of Sunday night packing up her suitcase and one for Paige. After she had packed both suitcases she tried to get some sleep however sleep did not come easy tonight.

Draco had taken Paige in with him leaving Hermione to herself to relax. He knew she wouldn't sleep tonight but he thought it best for her to be on her own.

Hermione tossed and turned all night and at 5:45am decided she had to get up. She walked down the stairs to the living room and sat on the sofa staring at the fire.

'Hermione?' Draco said as he walked down the stairs. 'What are doing up?'

'Couldn't sleep' she admitted. 'I'm fine really. Go back to sleep.'

'No unless you come with me.' He said. 'I mean sleep nothing else Hermione. Come on I won't take no for answer. I won't let you turn up at the Manor like a zombie because you haven't slept.'

'Fine.' She said admitting defeat and followed Draco up the stairs and into his room. As she walked in she noticed Paige on the right side of the bed sleeping soundly.

'Don't move her, she'll wake up otherwise. Climb in the middle.' He told her and Hermione did. She carefully climbed in the middle of his bed and pressed a kiss to Paige's head and then snuggled back into Draco's bare chest.

Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione and pressed a kiss to her neck. 'Sleep Hermione' was all he said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

At 10am, Hermione, Draco and Paige were ready to leave Hogwarts and floo to Malfoy Manor.

'Does Grandpa Lu know were coming?' Paige asked as she jumped up and down

'Of course he does Princess.' Draco said as he kissed her head.

'I'll go first and then you bring Paige with you. Okay?' he said as he moved towards Hermione who only nodded. 'You'll be fine Promise.'

Draco walked into the floo and grabbed the powder. He smiled at Hermione and Paige and threw the powder down. 'Malfoy Manor!' and with that he was gone.

* * *

Draco stepped out of the floo at Malfoy Manor and was greeted immediately by his mother hugging him.

'How are you Darling? How have you coped with a young child?' She said as she brushed his hair away from his eyes.

'I'm fine mother.' He said moving away from her.

'Where is Ms Granger and...Paige?' Lucius asked.

'She'll come through in a minute. She's nervous. She hasn't been here since...since that night with Aunt Bella.' Draco said.

'Of course. Well we'll be on our best behaviour won't we Lucius.' She said sternly.

'Of course dearest.' Lucius said with a sickening smile.

'Grandpa Lu!' came a scream as Hermione and Paige flooed into the Manor. As soon as Hermione put her down she shot towards Lucius and hugged him tightly.

'I missed you Grandpa. Did you miss me?' She said looking up at him.

'Of course I did.' He said with a cough.

'Grandpa you look funny.' She said holding her arms up to him. 'Up!' She said.

Lucius picked up his future Granddaughter and looked at her; she did resemble his wife he thought. As Lucius held onto Paige, Narcissa walked towards Hermione.

'It's nice to meet you Miss Granger.' She said as she held out her hand.

'Nice to meet you too Mrs Malfoy, thank you for letting me spend Christmas here with you and your family.' She said politely.

'Why are you calling Nana Cissy Mrs Malfoy mummy?' Paige asked.

'Oh were just being silly sweetheart.' Hermione said as she looked at Paige in Lucius's Malfoy's arms.

To see Lucius Malfoy holding a child, her child made him look innocent and angelic. Paige obviously had a close bond with her Grandfather as she talked of him often when they were at Hogwarts. How could a child love a killer?

'I went on holiday to a huge castle and met lots of people. Uncle Harwee was there and Uncle Blaise. I went to a Lake and played with mummy.' She rambled on.

'Sounds like you had a wonderful Holiday Paige.' Lucius said as he looked at her and only her.

'Right, well let's get you settled in shall we.' Narcissa said. 'Loopy' she called.

The small house elf appeared in front of her Mistress and suddenly starting speaking. 'Loopy here to help Mistress. How can I help?'

'Loopy take Draco's suitcase to his room and then Miss Granger's suitcase to Draco's wing, she will be staying in the rose room with our Granddaughter Paige.'

'Of course Mistress, Loopy do it now for Mistress.' The house elf said

'No, it's alright I can take my bag to my room.' Hermione said.

'Oh no dear, Loopy can do it.' Narcissa said as she smiled politely at Hermione.

'Umm well you see I am against house elves Mrs Malfoy. I'd rather do it myself.' Hermione said.

'Well Miss Granger if you wish to carry your suitcase up three hundred and forty two steps you are more than welcome.' Lucius said with a smirk.

'I'll do just that.' Hermione said as she grabbed hold of the handle of her suitcase.

'Me carry mine too' Paige said as she wiggled down from Lucius's hold and grabbed hold of her tiny pink suitcase.

'I'll come with you and show you the way.' Draco said as he took hold of his suitcase much to his father's displeasure.

* * *

Once they reached the top of the 340 stairs, Draco led them to his wing, the West wing.

'This is my wing. I moved into this wing when I was 14.'

'Where are your parents?' She asked.

'The East Wing. It's about a five minute walk from here.' He said.

'My room' Paige shouted as she opened the door to the room. 'Where's my room gone?' She said standing in the doorway.

'Well Nana decorated a new room.' Draco said bending down to her.

'But I want my room' She said as she started crying.

'Oh bunny, Nana worked hard on your new room. I'm sure you'll love it.' Hermione said as she bent down beside Paige.

Draco lifted Paige up and kissed her head. 'Let's go look at your new room.'

'I'm sure it's beautiful bunny.' Hermione said as she walked with Draco and Paige down the hallway.

Draco led them down the hallway to a room with two white huge doors. 'This is your room Hermione.' He said as he opened the door.

'Wow!' Hermione said as she walked in.

The room was huge; double the size of their common room. It was decorated in black and white with a slight hint of red. She was grateful for that. The bed was huge, bigger than a king sized bed she thought. There was a fireplace which was already burning making the room nice and toasty.

'Do you like it?' He asked.

'I love it.' She said smiling.

'My room! I want to see my room.' Paige said.

'Come on then. It's right through that door.' He said as he put Paige down who ran straight for the door and pushed it open.

'Oh look!' She screamed as she ran to the huge bed and started jumping up and down.

Hermione walked into the room followed by Draco and was in awe. It was a bedroom fit for a princess.

'Well mother out did herself this time.' Draco said as he looked around.

'It's amazing.' Hermione said to Draco.

'Only the best for a Malfoy.' Draco said smugly which made Hermione cringe.

* * *

Once they had unpacked and settled in, they went down to the family dining room. Paige happily skipped along down to the dining room while Hermione was practically being dragged by Draco to join his parents for lunch.

As they walked in and took their seats she felt Lucius watching her and felt like she was going to throw up. This whole house gave her the creeps and even more Lucius Malfoy scared her and made her skin crawl.

'I hope the room is okay for you Miss Granger.' Narcissa said.

'It's lovely Mrs Malfoy, stunning.' She said.

'Paige why don't you tell your Nana about your room?' Draco said.

'It's pink Nana and has lots of pillows and I love it.' She said happily.

'Well I'm glad you do. You're Grandfather and I worked hard on it.' She said smiling

'Where has my old room gone?' She asked.

'Well it's being...redecorated at the moment.' Lucius said to save his wife from answering the question.

'Oh...okay.' She said.

They sat and ate dinner quietly, the occasional question was asked but it was very formal. Too formal for Hermione's liking. She felt that they were judging her all the time.

'Miss Granger, I thought on Wednesday we could go into Diagon Alley and pick up a few bits for Christmas?' Narcissa said.

'Sure.' Hermione said. 'I need to pick up a few presents.'

'Wonderful. I'm sure Draco and Lucius can watch Paige for the day.' Narcissa said as she looked at Lucius.

* * *

After Lunch, Draco took Paige and Hermione to the library knowing Hermione would love the Library. As Hermione looked around the Library, Paige walked out of the Library and down to the East Wing where her Grandparents were.

Paige walked down the hallway of her Grandparents wing and walked straight to her Grandpa's study.

'Grandpa Lu?' she said as she nodded on the door. He always insisted that she knock. 'Grandpa?' She said again and then the door opened.

'Paige? Where are your parents?' He asked.

'In the Library.' She said sweetly. 'I want to see you Grandpa.'

'Come in then' he said as he walked back to his desk and sat down.

Paige followed Lucius and climbed onto his lap and wrapped her hand in his long hair. 'Did Nana die your hair Grandpa?' She asked.

'No why?' He asked

'Because your hair isn't grey anymore.' She said smiling at him.

Lucius's eyes widen. He was grey in the future! Oh Merlin he was grey!

'Don't worry Grandpa.' She said patting his shoulder softly. 'I still love you with grey hair or blonde hair.'

'Thank you Paige.' He said with a strangled voice.

'Grandpa...when I was at the big castle, Uncle Sevvvieee told me that when I'm bigger I'll live there and go to big school there.' She said.

'That's right. You'll go to Hogwarts and be a Slytherin.' He said

'But I don't want to go.' She said looking sad.

'Why not?' he said.

'I don't want to leave you or daddy or mummy or Nana Cissy.' She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

'Well you'd write to us and we'll come visit and I expect your Uncle Severus will still be at Hogwarts.' He said

'but I don't want to go to school with boys there icky!' She said screwing up her nose.

'That's right my sweet darling. Boys are horrible.' He said smiling proudly. Obviously Draco and his future self had drummed into her about boys already even though she was only four.

'But I like you even though you're a boy.' She said kissing his cheek.

Lucius only laughed and hugged the child close to his chest. She reminded him of Draco as a child. He missed those days. He wished he was around more often.

'Grandpa...I love you.' She said which melted his heart.

* * *

**Awwww...Grandpa Lucius...So what do you think?**

**Please review I wish to hear what you think...what you truthfully think.**

**Greeneyes xxxxx**


	8. Our Family

**Another Chapter for you...Goodnight my faithful readers**

**x**

* * *

Draco and Hermione walked back to Draco's wing while Paige sat with her Grandfather. Draco led them down the hallway and through large double doors into a bedroom that was decorated in black and silver. This was defiantly Draco's room.

Draco walked towards his bed and sat on the edge, he looked over at Hermione who was by his fireplace looking at pictures of him when he was young.

Hermione picked up a picture of Draco as a baby in the arms of his father. He was dressed in a blue baby grow which said 'Daddy's boy' He looked no older than a few months old, practically still a new born. Lucius looked around mid twenties and had a massive smile on his face as to say this is my boy.

'My father had gone away on a business trip, he was gone a month and my mother brought that baby grow while he was away. When he returned here she told my father to go upstairs and get me and she followed him with the camera. He picked me up and noticed what it said and then my mother got that picture.' He said as he looked at Hermione smiling at the picture.

'I can't imagine Lucius Malfoy ever being this soft.' She said as she put the photo down.

'That's because you think of him as a death eater and nothing else. He's more than that you know. He's a father, a husband, a grandfather well not yet but he soon will be and he's a friend.' Draco said looking at Hermione. 'No one's perfect.'

'He's killed people Draco, innocent people.' Hermione said as she looked at Draco.

'He had to.' Draco said looking down. 'If he hadn't he would have been killed leaving behind me and my mother. Once you're a death eater there is no way out.'

'Professor Snape got out.' Hermione said.

'Hardly. He spied for Dumbledore and nearly got himself killed countless times. My father had a family to think of.' Draco answered. 'Just give him a chance Hermione please; he's not what you think he is.'

'So he doesn't hate Muggleborns?' Hermione said

'He was brought up to believe they were beneath us, so was my mother. That's the generation they were brought up in. They have come to realise everything isn't so black and white like they were taught. There trying Hermione and so am I. I was brought up believing even you were beneath me but it is I who is beneath you. You're smarter than me even though you didn't know about magic until you were eleven. I've known magic my whole life.' Draco said.

Hermione walked towards Draco and stood in front of him. 'You not beneath me Draco, you're my equal.'

'And you are mine.' He said as he pulled her down to his lap and kissed her.

* * *

Paige returned to Draco and Hermione just before dinner and re-laid a message from her Grandfather that dinner would be a formal affair as they had guests.

Draco had left Hermione to get ready as she was stressing on what she would wear and went to help Paige get ready.

'No Daddy, I want white tights. I can't have a pink dress and pink tights.' She said shaking her head at Draco like he was useless.

'Of course.' Draco said with a smirk. 'Are these better?' He said as he held up white tights.

'Yes.' She said with a smile.

Draco helped Paige into the tights and then zipped up her pink dress which her Grandmother had brought her as a welcome home present. Once Paige was dressed, Draco took her along the hallway to his bedroom where Hermione was getting ready.

'Hermione? Are you ready?' He said as he walked into the bedroom with Paige walking behind.

'Do you think this is alright?' Hermione said as she walked out of Draco's bathroom.

For Draco time stood still as Hermione walked out of the bathroom. She looked like a goddess. Her hair was down and was curled softly, she had light make up on and glossy lips which he wanted to kiss so badly. She had a white dress on which had a green bow around the middle which showed off her small waist. The dress came to just above the knee and she was wearing black high heels.

'Draco?...Draco?' Is this alright? Oh Merlin I look awful don't I?' Hermione said nearly crying. 'I have nothing else!' She said

'No!' Draco said. 'You look amazing. Hermione...wow...really.' he said walking towards her.

'You sure?' Hermione said as she looked at Draco.

'Very.' He said as he kissed her neck forgetting Paige was in the room.

'Ewww! Child in the room' Paige shouted and both Draco and Hermione burst out laughing.

* * *

The small family made their way down to the dining room and were met by Lucius, Narcissa and Severus Snape.

'Uncle Seviieee' Paige said as she hugged his leg.

'Good evening Paige. Is it not pass your bedtime?' he said as he patted her head awkwardly.

'No! I stay up late all the time because I'm a big girl.' She said smiling.

'Right.' He drawed.

'Let's get seated, dinner should be ready.' Narcissa said as she walked in with Lucius.

Everyone took a seat at the dinner table and the food appeared in front of them. Paige's dinner was already cut into tiny pieces for her so Hermione started to eat her own.

'Ms Granger, Professor Dumbledore has contacted your parents and have explained the situation to them. They wish to see you and of course their Granddaughter however it would be unsafe for you to leave the Manor this Christmas therefore he has made arrangement for them to arrive here on Christmas night and stay for boxing day.' Severus said

'There coming here?' Hermione said repeating what Severus had said.

'That it what I said' Severus said.

'They will be most welcome here Hermione.' Narcissa said smiling. 'It would be lovely to meet them'

'Meet who Nana?' Paige said.

'Meet your other Grandmother.' Narcissa said.

'Grandma Jean? Is she coming here?' Paige said.

'Yes for boxing day.' Narcissa said smiling at the child.

'Will they bring me lots of presents?' She said.

'I expect they will.' Narcissa said.

'Are you sure that's okay with you Mrs Malfoy?' Hermione said.

'Of course dear. Actually it was Lucius's idea to have them here instead of the Three Broom Sticks.' She said smiling.

'Oh. Thank you Mr. Malfoy.' She said.

'You're welcome Ms Granger.' He said.

'Also Ms Granger, you will be allowed to floo to the home of the Weasley's on Christmas Eve but you must be back here by eleven.' Severus said.

'Oh.' Hermione said. 'Do I have to go?'

'No but I thought you would like to see your friends.' He said.

'Hermione's not talking to them at the moment. Well not Potter and Weasley.' Draco said.

'I'll think I'll leave it sir.' Hermione said. 'I'd rather spend Christmas even with Paige.' She said...and Draco she thought.

* * *

After Dinner, Draco, Hermione and Paige walked back to Draco's wing. It was no 9pm and Paige was starting to whinge because she was tired.

'I'll put her to bed.' Hermione said as she looked at Draco.

'Okay. I'll be in my room.' Draco said as he watched Hermione carry Paige down to her room.

Hermione carried Paige into her room and laid her on the bed and took of her white patent shoes and then pulled off her tights.

'Mummy' Paige said quietly.

'Yes bunny?' She said smiling.

'I love you.' She said as she closed her eyes.

'I love you too my little angel.' She said as she leant down and kissed Paige's head.

Hermione continued getting Paige undressed and then tucked her in bed and left her bedroom. She walked down to Draco's room and entered to find him laid on his bed in black silk Pj bottoms staring up at the ceiling which was charmed like the night sky.

Hermione smiled at Draco and walked into the bathroom and got dressed for bed. Hermione walked out of the bathroom and walked to Draco's king sized bed and sat on the side and looked at him.

'How do you think are parents will be when they meet?' Hermione said.

'Everything will be fine.' Draco said as he looked at Hermione.

'I should warn you my father is a bit protective over me. I'm their only child and well he has never been good when he comes to boys.' She said as she laid down beside him.

'Should I be worried?' Draco said.

'He'll ask you countless questions.' She said 'He hates the thought of me with a guy.'

'Don't all us fathers.' Draco said.

'We're not actually parents yet.' Hermione said as she snuggled towards Draco.

'We will be soon times.' He said smiling.

'Not for another few years.' Hermione said.

'We don't actually know when Paige was born.' Draco said.

'Well no but I can't imagine us having a baby now.' Hermione said. 'We're too young.'

'My mother was 18 when I was born.' Draco said.

'How old was your father?' She asked.

'Nearly 25.' Draco said. 'They met through Severus.'

'Oh. My mum was 25 when she had me. I was a bit of a surprise. She thought she couldn't have children.' Hermione said.

'Well we know you can.' Draco said.

'Do you sometimes think this is all a dream?' She asked.

'All the time.' He said.

Hermione yawned and started moving away from Draco. 'I should go to my room.'

'Stay?' He said.

Hermione only snuggled back into Draco...enough said.

* * *

**Another chapter for you.**

**I apologise for the wait, I am so behind on work and I'm just stressed at the moment.**

**I am so sorry! Forgive me.**

**Greeneyes xxxxx**


	9. Shopping with Narcissa

**I had a review asking about Deathly Hallows - I am not following it completly.**

**Enjoy this chapter **

**:)**

* * *

Wednesday Morning came quicker than Hermione would have liked. Today she would be going shopping with Narcissa...alone.

'But I want to go shopping mummy!' Paige said as she stamped her foot.

'We will but mummy and Nana have to go alone to get some Christmas presents.' Hermione said as she bent down to Paige. 'I promise that just me and you will go shopping together and we can get presents for Daddy, Nana and Grandpa.'

'Okay.' Paige said as she stuck out her bottom lip hoping that she would get her own way. It worked with daddy and Grandpa Lu and even Uncle Severus when he was being soft.

'You're mother will be back soon Paige and while you're out you will be staying with your father and I.' Lucius said as he stepped into the family living room.

'Can we go see Uncle Sev?' Paige asked as she walked towards Lucius and then lifted her arms up as to say lift me up.

'I suppose we could.' He said as he lifted her up.

'Oh Hermione, you're ready. Good. Let's go.' Narcissa said as she walked in. 'Be good for your Grandfather Darling. He's getting old.'

Paige laughed at Narcissa's comment and pressed a kiss to Lucius's cheek while Lucius glared at his wife. 'I wasn't old last night.' He mumbled thinking only Narcissa would hear but unfortunately for Hermione she heard to and felt like she was going to throw up thinking about the sex life of Lucius and Narcissa.

Narcissa only blushed and kissed Lucius's cheek and then Paige's cheek. 'Be good...both of you.'

Hermione walked towards Lucius who was holding her daughter and pressed a kiss to Paige's cheek. 'Be good.' She remaindered her and then walked away to the floo.

* * *

Narcissa and Hermione arrived in the Three Broom Sticks and quickly made their leave to the High Street.

'Now dear, I made a list before we left. I need to pick up new cloaks for Draco, Lucius and one for Severus too. I also thought we could pick up some clothes for little Paige.' Narcissa said. 'What do you need to get?'

'Draco and I made a list of toys for Paige which I said I'd pick up and I need to buy my parents something.' Hermione said.

'Okay, well let's start of at the toy store.' Narcissa said as she started walking towards the toys.

At the Manor, Lucius, Draco and Severus were sat on Lucius's office while Paige was laid across the rug in front of the fire colouring.

'Professor Dumbledore believes that Paige was sent here for a reason.' Severus said

'And that reason?' Lucius said

'We don't yet.' Severus replied. 'Albus believes by the new year Paige should be back with her future parents.'

'Oh.' Draco said.

'She needs to go back Draco. This is not her time. You will see her in a few years I expect.' Severus said.

'But will I though.' Draco said.

'Well, that is up to you Draco.' Lucius said.

'So, your okay with having a muggleborn daughter in law?' Draco said looking at his father.

'Your life Draco, it's your choice not mine.' Lucius said.

* * *

Narcissa and Hermione had shopped nonstop since 10 am and at 1pm went into a small exclusive restaurant. Hermione and Narcissa sat opposite each other and ordered what they would like for dinner.

'So tell me about you Hermione. I know nothing about you.' Narcissa said.

'Umm...I'm 18, my birthday was in September. I live with my parents when I'm not at school; they live in outer London. There dentists; people who look after teeth.' She said looking at Narcissa who looked intrigued by Hermione. 'I like to read. My favourite lesson is potions, it's the most challenging.'

'What do you want to do after Hogwarts Hermione?' Narcissa said.

'I'd like to go to University and study to become a Healer.' She said.

'Oh how wonderful. I once thought of being a Healer but well...' Narcissa said

'Why didn't you?' She asked.

'It was expected of me to get married and have a baby. In those days dear my job was to raise children and to look after my husband.' She said. 'Don't get me wrong I loved being married and having Draco but I sometimes wonder what my life would have been like if we had married later and had Draco later.'

'Draco said you were just out of Hogwarts when you married and got pregnant with him.' Hermione said

'I was. It seems so young now.' Narcissa said. 'How many children would you like Hermione?'

'Ummm...I haven't really thought of it but probably three or four.' She said. 'I'm an only child like Draco but I'd like to have a reasonably big family.'

'Oh wonderful. Lots of Grandchild. I wish me and Lucius would have had more' She said sadly.

'Why didn't you?' She asked. 'If you don't mind me asking.'

'Of course not dear. Well I miscarried twice and then the War. It just wasn't meant to be I suppose.' Narcissa said.

* * *

Narcissa and Hermione returned to the Manor at 5pm with arm fulls of bags. As soon as they flooed into the Living room they were bombarded by Paige.

'What did you buy me?' She asked

'None of your business Missy!' Narcissa said smiling. 'Where's your Grandfather?'

'With Daddy in his office.' She said 'I did a picture for you Nana.'

'Oh lovely.' She said.

'Hermione why don't you take Paige upstairs and I'll send Draco up as well. Get ready for dinner and we'll go out as a family.' Narcissa said.

'Oh okay.' Hermione said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**

**Also I am starting to get readers block - Give me some suggestions and if you can email my ibox and tell me xxxxxx**


	10. Christmas Eve

**Another Chapter for you!**

**:)**

* * *

The next few days passed with no troubles, Draco, Hermione and Paige had spent the days in the Manors library reading books and colouring. Paige often spent the afternoons with her Grandparents either with Lucius in his office or with Narcissa having a tea parties.

With Paige with her Grandparents it left Hermione and Draco alone, they spent their time talking, reading books and occasionally making out on the library sofa. The past few days had made them think about their future. They both agreed they wanted to have Paige and also maybe give Paige some siblings. Although they both wanted to finish Hogwarts and start their careers first before they got married and had children.

For Hermione, in two weeks her whole life had taken a whole different path. Two weeks previously Hermione was single, didn't have an experience with males and was solely interested in her studies now all she wanted was the life she and Draco would have in the future. Of course she wanted to finish her studies first but she dreamed of her future with Draco.

* * *

Christmas Eve came quickly, presents were wrapped, food was cooking and the decorations and lights were lit and bright throughout Malfoy Manor. Severus Snape had arrived and the whole family was in the living room all on the sofas waiting to open just one present on Christmas Eve night.

Draco, Hermione and little Paige were cuddled up on one sofa while Lucius and Narcissa on another and Severus in the arm chair which was normally Lucius's chair.

'Can I open my present now?' Paige asked.

'Patience Paige.' Lucius said as Draco got off the sofa and walked towards the large Christmas tree. Every since he was a child he would give everyone their presents on Christmas eve and the tradition was still going on now even though he was nearing eighteen.

'For mother.' Draco said as he placed her present in her hands. 'For Father.' He said as he smiled at his father.

'Uncle Severus.' He said as he passed a small parcel wrapped in black paper just for the potions master.

'For Hermione.' He said as she gave her the present with a smile on her face.

'For Paige.' He said as he placed a present in her hands as he kissed her head.

Draco grabbed his present from under the tree and sat down on sofa beside Paige. All the family started to open the presents and sequels came from Paige.

'Look mummy!' She said as she stood up and held up a pink night dress to her body.

'That's very nice darling. You can wear it tonight can't you?' Hermione said as she pulled her on her knee.

Paige nodded and smiled widely at her mother. Everyone finished opening their presents which was mostly night wear to wear to bed on Christmas Eve. After listening to some Christmas music and talking everyone went their separate ways to their own wings.

* * *

Draco, Hermione and Paige went to the East wing and went to their room. Paige was staying with them tonight; they were having a sleepover although they doubted that they would get much sleep with Paige.

Hermione got Paige into her new night dress and laid her in the middle of their bed and then got ready herself. Draco walked out the bedroom in silk green boxers and climbed into bed next to Paige who was already sleeping.

'Well she might just sleep.' Draco said as he turned on his side and stared at his baby girl.

'Maybe.' Hermione said as she got in the other side and laid down looking at Paige as well.

'Do you mind that she's a girl?' Hermione asked, the question had been on her mind all the time in the past week. Surly he would have wanted a boy to carry on the name.

'No why?' He asked confused.

'Well I thought...well that maybe you'd have wanted a boy to carry on the name. The new Malfoy heir?' She said.

'It doesn't matter.' He said smiling. 'If I had all girls I wouldn't care...well maybe a little only for my name sake but if they were as beautiful as Paige I wouldn't care one bit.'

Hermione only smiled and looked at Draco. 'That's lovely.' She said.

All three fell asleep cuddled together waiting for the Christmas festivities to arrive.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long and this is a short chapter but the next chapter will be much longer I promise you! **

**Greeneyes xxxxxxx**


	11. Wake up!

**Enjoy :)**

**x**

* * *

'Daddy! WAKE UP!' Paige shouted as she jumped up and down on the bed. 'Father Christmas has been; he's left me lots and lots of presents.'

'Paige...its still bedtime.' Draco groaned as he pushed his head into his pillow. 'Hermione, sort your daughter out.'

'My daughter? She's yours as well.' Hermione said as she snuggled into Draco's bare chest.

'Wake up!' Paige demanded. 'I want my presents!'

'Not now Paige, sleep time still.' Draco said as he yawned.

'Fine.' She said as she bounced down on the bed and snuggled in between them.

However that didn't last long; when both parents were sleeping she got off their bed and sneaked out the door and walked down the dark cold hallways of the Manor down to the West wing where her Grandparents were. If Daddy and Mummy wouldn't get up Grandpa Lu would.

* * *

Paige walked towards her Grandparents Grand bedroom, she opened the door quietly and creped in. She looked towards their king sized bed and saw Grandpa Lu lying on his back with his blonde hair spread out across his pillow while her Grandmother was snuggled into his chest sleeping soundly.

Paige walked up to the bed and climbed in on Lucius's side. She sat up and pressed her little hand to his cheek. Lucius's eyes opened immediately and he grabbed his wand from the table and pressed it forward to the intruder. Narcissa was woken as soon as Lucius moved.

'Grandpa! It's me!' Paige said quickly.

'Paige, what are you doing in here?' Narcissa said as she sat up.

'Mummy and Daddy won't get up. I want to open my presents now.' She said.

'Darling, it's only 4:50am. It's too early.' Narcissa said 'Why don't you sleep in between us and when it's time will go downstairs and see if Father Christmas has left you some toys.'

'Okay.' She said as she moved into the middle of their bed.

Lucius put his wand down and lied down next to his Granddaughter. Narcissa smiled as she watched Paige move closer to Lucius and cuddle into his chest like she had done previously. Having a child in their bed reminded her of when Draco was young and he would sneak into their bed and cuddle up to Lucius or herself. She missed those days.

Once her Grandparents were asleep, Paige snuck out of bed and walked through the hallway down to the South wing to where Uncle Sev was.

* * *

She walked to his bedroom and quietly snuck inside to find him sat up in bed reading.

'Miss Malfoy, what are you doing walking around the Manor at 5am?' He asked.

'Uncle Sev, no one will wake up and go see if Father Christmas has left me loads of presents.' She said.

'Well that would be because it's very early and it's not time to get up yet.' He said as he put his book down on the table.

'Will you come with me?' She said as she got up onto his bed.

'How about you stay here with me for another hour or two and then we go down?' He said.

'But...' she said.

'You can't open presents without your parents or Grandparents.' He said.

'Alright.' She said as she laid down on the left side of the king sized bed and listened to him read.

Soon enough, Paige was sleeping soundly next to her Uncle.

* * *

**Just a cute short little chapter of Paige before Christmas begins! I have some surprises on the way!**

**Reveiw and you shall receive the next chapter very soon!**

**Greeneyes xxxxxx**


	12. Christmas Day Part 1

Enjoy!

**Part two will be out later tonight when I'm home from work!**

**Review xxx**

* * *

At seven o'clock in the morning, everyone was in the living room watching as Paige ripped open the wrapping paper and squealing at her presents.

'Look! I got a princess outfit.' She said loudly as she stood up and held it against herself and spinned round and then fell into Draco's lap smiling.

'Mummy picked that out for you and then she told Father Christmas you would like it.' Narcissa said smiling.

'Why don't you open that one?' Draco said as he pointed to a present.

Paige got up from this lap and walked over to the tree and grabbed the present.

'Who is it from Paige?' Hermione asked.

Paige looked at the card stuck to the side of the gift and read it out the best she could. 'Lots...of love...Gran-d-pa-Lu!' She said smiling.

'Go on then darling open the present.' Narcissa said.

Paige ripped open the wrapping paper and jumped up and down when she saw what the present was. 'I've got a broom! I can fly! Daddy can we go flying now? Please!' She said excitedly.

Draco laughed and smiled at Paige. 'Not right now Paige, it's a bit cold outside.'

'Later?' She said pouting.

'Later.' He said as he reached forward and grabbed a present from under the tree and handed it to Hermione.

'For me?' she asked.

Draco only nodded and smiled as he handed it to her. 'Go on. Open it.'

Hermione unwrapped the small box and looked at the black velvet box in front of her. What has he brought me she thought? She opened the box and gasped when she saw a silver necklace with a diamond heart handing at the bottom.

'Draco...it's too much.' She said looking at him.

'You deserve it.' He said smiling.

Hermione shut the box and launched herself at Draco and hugged him so tightly that he couldn't breathe. 'Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.' She repeated over and over again.

'You're welcome.' He said as he kissed her head.

Hermione smiled and then blushed as she realised she had just launched herself at him in front of his parents and their teacher.

'Look!' Paige said as an owl flew through the window and dropped in front of Hermione.

'Hedwig!' Paige shouted and the owl flinched and flew away quickly. 'Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny's presents'

'I think so.' Hermione said as she opened the package Hedwig had delivered. Hermione passed Paige a small present from Ginny and Harry and open the present they had sent her which also included a letter.

_Hermione._

_Merry Christmas to you and Paige. Hope your enjoying your time with the Malfoy's. We hope to see you after Christmas _

_Hope you like your present._

_Love_

_Harry and Ginny._

_PS. Ron says Hi._

'Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry got me a Gryffindor Scarf.' She said turning up her nose.

'Oh I'm sure that was a mistake Paige.' Severus said smirking.

'Maybe Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry thought you might like to be a Gryffindor like me.' Hermione said.

'Nah! I want to be a Slytherin like Daddy and Grandpa Lu.' She said smiling as she walked to Lucius and got onto his lap.

'Not a Ravenclaw like me?' Narcissa said.

'No Nana. I'm going to be the best Slytherin ever!' She said

'Of course.' Draco said smirking at Hermione.

'One of my children will be Gryffindor.' She said as she looked at Draco.

'I only make Slytherin.' He said smirking.

'Just you wait.' She said smirking as well.

* * *

After open what looked like hundreds of presents, Hermione got Paige and herself ready while Draco got himself ready and put all the toys and other presents in his wing.

'Do I look pretty?' Paige asked Draco as she walked into her parent's bedroom.

'Oh you look beautiful' He said as he lifted her up and kissed her cheek.

'What about mummy?' Paige said as Hermione walked in wearing a grey cocktail dress with a black bow around her waist.

'Breath taking' He said as he walked towards Hermione.

'Thank you. You look very handsome and we match.' She said.

'All the best couple match.' He said as he leaned forward to kiss Hermione with Paige in his arms.

'Ewwww...stop!' Paige said as she pushed their head away from each other.

Hermione and Draco both laughed and launched themselves at Paige and kissed her face all over.

* * *

Dinner started at 12:30pm and everyone ate way too much and were stuffed. They all went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Paige was out like a light already lying across Lucius who looked like he was about to fall asleep.

'I want to show you something.' Draco said as he stood up. 'Come on.'

Hermione followed Draco out of the living room and walked down the hallway and stood outside huge wooden double doors with Draco.

Draco opened the doors and walked inside of a huge ballroom.

'Wow!' Hermione said as she followed Draco in.

'This is the Ballroom where my mother holds parties; the new year's Party will be in here.' He said.

'Oh. Do you think will go?' she said.

'Of course, why wouldn't we?' He said

'Paige could be gone by then.' She said sadly.

'Hermione, she's going back to her time at some point. We should cherish the time we had with her but then we can focus on us and our relationship and then somewhere down the line, she'll be with us.' He said as he walked towards her.

Hermione nodded and looked at her shoes. 'I don't want her to go.'

'Neither do I but she had to, this isn't her time.' He said as he pulled her into his arms.

'Is it stupid to say that I want her now; I mean I want her now. I want to have a baby now.' She said

'Hermione Granger where has your sensible head gone.' He said smiling. 'I thought you'd want to wait till were married and you've got a job?'

'Well I want that too but I want Paige or the baby Paige.' She said snuggling into Draco's chest.

'Well so do I.' He said.

'You do?' She asked.

'Yes but not until were married and we've finished Hogwarts.' He said.

'Promise?' She said.

'I promise.' He said as he kissed Hermione.

* * *

**Another chapter!**

**So Hermione and Draco are planning their future but will it work out that way?**

**More surprises to come!**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	13. Christmas Day Part 2

**:)**

**x**

* * *

Hermione walked up to the West Wing with Paige in her arms sleeping. The child was worn out from all the excitement of the day and evening with the family. After Hermione and Draco had gotten back from the ballroom the whole family took a walk in the Rose Gardens in the snow. Paige had made Draco run after her and even made Lucius make a snow man and even got him to pose for a picture with the snowman.

Paige had come into their lives unexpectedly and changed everything. Before Paige, Hermione HATED Draco; he was another pureblood idiot who thought he was superior to her. He hated Hermione or so she thought. He had tormented her for years and now...

She thought maybe she loved him.

Did she?

Could She?

They were talking about marriage and children, she had to love him?

* * *

When Hermione tucked Paige into bed and kissed her head she walked out of the bedroom and came face to face with Draco.

'Is she asleep?' He asked.

'Out like a light.' she said as she smiled. 'I could use going to bed too. I'm so tired.'

'Why don't you?' He said. 'Mother won't mind. Go on. All we're doing downstairs in talking and you need to rest for your parent's arrival.'

'You sure?' she said.

'Of course.' He said stepping forward and kissing Hermione

Hermione went to his room while he went downstairs and sat with his parents and his Uncle.

* * *

'Have you ever met the Granger's?' Narcissa asked Severus.

'I have once, many years ago. They are intelligent muggles, Rich muggles I believe, good profession and a nice couple.' Severus said.

'Both dentists.' Draco said.

'Oh. Is that a good profession in the muggle world?' Narcissa asked.

'Very.' Draco said. 'There Healers but for teeth.'

'Oh so their smart too, well they'd have to be to have a daughter such as Hermione.' Narcissa said smiling.

'What's her father like? Did she say anything about him?' She said

'She said he's rather protective.' Draco said.

'Of course. All fathers' are protective over daughters. You should have seen your Grandfather Black when you're father asked if I was allowed to stay at The Manor for Christmas. He got a whole talk on if he dared touch one hair on my head he's be dead.' Narcissa said smiling.

'Well I survived.' Lucius said.

'Let's hope I do.' Draco said.

'He's a muggle Draco, hardly scary.' Lucius said.

'Well he could stop me marrying his daughter.' Draco said.

* * *

At 11:55pm, Draco walked to his wing and into his bedroom to find his two girls wrapped up in his bed sleeping soundly. He got undressed and climbed in behind Hermione and pressed a kiss to her head and wrapped his arms around them.

Tomorrow would be a big day and he hoped he would survive and that he future in laws would accept him and hopefully his father didn't try and kill his girlfriends Muggle Family.

* * *

**Ohh, another chapter!**

**So, in the next chapter we welcome Jane and David Granger! **

**Review!**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	14. The Granger's

**For you my faithful readers **

**:)**

**xxx**

* * *

It was ten am on Boxing Day at Malfoy Manor and Hermione was stood out the front door looking out the empty drive way. No one used the drive way since Lucius didn't own any cars. Her parents were driving to Malfoy Manor which no one had ever done. Lucius had set up the wards to accept her parents and their muggle car.

Hermione was anxious to see them. Professor Dumbledore had told them about Paige and that she was Hermione's daughter from the future and that she and Paige were living at Malfoy Manor for the Christmas period.

Hermione sat down on the step waiting for them to arrive. Paige was with Draco and Narcissa in the garden playing in the snow again. Hermione stood up immediately when she saw her parents black BMW pull into the huge drive way of Malfoy Manor. She rushed towards the car as they got out.

'Darling.' Her mother said as she hugged Hermione. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine Mum really.' She said.

'Are you just saying that Hermione?' Her father said as he walked towards her.

'No Daddy, I do like it here.' She said as he hugged him fiercely.

'So where is my Granddaughter then?' He said smiling at Hermione.

'She's out in the Garden's with Draco and his mother. She loves playing in the snow and Draco can't say no to her.' She said smiling.

'No father can say no to his little girl.' David Granger said as he kissed her nose. 'You've grown more Mia.'

'Not really.' She said.

'Oh you have.' Her mother said.

'Come on, I'll show you inside.' She said. 'Oh and remember what I said in my letter about the Malfoy's.'

'Of course Hermione.' Her mother said with a tight smile.

Hermione had sent them a letter saying about Malfoy's prejudices and how they had thought wizards were superior to Muggles but seem to have changed their ways. The Granger's all new about Draco, Hermione had many times sent letters about how he's been horrible to her so when the Headmaster explained about Paige and who her father was they were very surprise. David wanted a few words with that boy if he was going to be with his princess.

Hermione walked into the foyer with her parents and let the house elf take their bags to their bedroom for the night. She led them through the hallway and into the living room where Paige launched herself at them.

'Grandad Dave!' She said as she hugged his legs.

'Why hello there.' He said as he picked her up.

'Did you miss me Grandad? I missed you.' She said as she kissed his cheek.

'Well...of course I missed you.' He said as he looked at the little girl. She had blonde hair and blue eyes but she looked like his daughter.

'What are you looking at Grandad?' Paige asked.

'Just you.' He said smiling.

Paige blushed and buried her head into David's neck.

'Where's your Dad Paige' Hermione asked looking around the empty living room. Was Paige on her own?

'Grandpa Lu wanted to talk to him in his office, he said it was mans talk. Nana Cissy is upstairs getting changed and Uncle Sevvie is in the lab.' She said.

'And where are you supposed to be?' She said taking Paige from her father.

'With Nana Cissy.' She said smiling.

'Right I see.' Hermione said.

'Paige! Paige!' Narcissa said as she rushed into the room.

'It's okay Narcissa she's with me.' Hermione said.

'Oh, good.' Narcissa said. 'Oh hello. You must be Mr and Mrs Granger. Welcome to Malfoy Manor.' She said politely

'Please call us David and Jane.' Jane said as she looked at the woman. They were about the same height and build.

Narcissa nodded and looked towards Hermione. 'Draco and Lucius will meet us for lunch in an hour. Why don't you show your parents around?'

* * *

Hermione took her parents up to the North Wing, the guest wing and took them to the living area which was connected to their bedroom.

'This house is huge Hermione.' Jane said as she sat down with Paige on her lap.

'Grandma, this is Grandpa Lucius's and Daddy's house. It's been in the Malfoy Family for many many many, many years.' She said smiling.

'Oh.' Jane said smiling. 'She's so like you were at this age Hermione.'

'You think?' Hermione said.

'Very much so.' David said. 'How has Draco been?' He asked

'He's fine Dad. Really he's been great to me.' She said.

'Good.' Jane said.

'He's changed. They all have.' Hermione said.

'Well, Ron doesn't seem to think so. He sent us a letter warning us that the Malfoy's were bad news, evil.' David said.

'Ron sent you a letter?' Hermione said

'Yes a few days ago.' Jane said.

'I can't believe him! How dare he!' She said angry at Ron.

'He was only looking out for you Hermione. It's obvious he likes you.' Jane said.

'Well he should keep his opinions to himself.' She said.

'He cares about you Hermione.' Jane said softly.

'I don't care mum, he needs to grow up.' She said.

'I'm Hungry.' Paige said

'Dinner will be soon Paige; you'll have to wait a little longer.' Hermione said.

* * *

12:30pm, Hermione took her parents down to the family dining room. Paige was holding Grandad Dave's hand chatting away about what she had got from Father Christmas.

As they walked in her parents were greeted by Lucius, Severus and Draco.

'David Granger.' David said as he shook Lucius's hand.

'Lucius Malfoy. Welcome to my home.' He said with a tight smile.

Draco looked at David Granger. He was a tall man at 6 '5. He had dark brown hair and looked like he worked out regularly. Jane Granger was about 5'8 and looked very much like Hermione except she had dark blonde hair and bright green eyes. She must get her eyes from her father he thought.

'And you must be Mrs Granger.' Lucius said as he kissed her hand.

'Please call me Jane.' She said slightly taken back by Lucius.

'Of course.' He said. 'And this is our son Draco.'

'Nice to meet you Draco.' Jane said as she smiled at him.

'And you.' He said politely.

'Draco' David said as he shook his hand.

'Mr. Granger.' He said and David nodded.

'And this is Severus Snape. He's Hermione and Draco's potion teacher.' Lucius said.

'Oh yes I remember we met before when Hermione first went to school.' Jane said.

Severus only nodded and then all went and sat down at the table. They started eating lunch and talking about Draco and Hermione as children.

'Paige is very much like Mia was at that age, very inquisitive child she was, always asking question.' David said.

'Mia?' Draco said.

'He means Hermione.' Jane said smiling at Draco's confusion.

'Draco was an active child. Always on the go never wanted to sleep.' Narcissa said smiling at the memories.

'Seems Paige takes after them both then.' Severus said smirking.

'Are you both in the same classes?' Jane asked.

'In some.' Hermione answered. 'Were in different houses though.'

'Oh right. Are you friends with Ronald and Harry Draco?' David asked.

'Um...' He stumbled.

'Draco and Harry and Ron aren't the best of friends Daddy.' Hermione said

'Oh that's a shame.' Jane said.

'Defiantly.' Severus said smirking

'Poor Ronald was quite concerned about Mia, even wrote to us as he was worried she was here.' David said.

'What?' Draco said.

'It's nothing Draco.' Hermione said.

'David.' Jane said quietly.

'Weasel head!' Paige said giggling.

'Oh great.' Hermione said as she looked at her father and then Draco.

'Why don't we go up to the Library.' Narcissa said as they were all finished.

* * *

**So, David and Jane have arrived and David is not making it easy and Ron!**

**What do you think? Review!**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	15. Surprise!

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews!**

**xxx**

* * *

Everyone walked upstairs to the main Library to sit and talk and get to know one another. Hermione followed Draco up the stairs and then walked off down to his wing. She walked into his bedroom and went straight to the floo. She grabbed a handful of green power and threw it in the fire.

'Ronald Weasley!' She shouted.

'Mione...How are you? Are you alright? Has Ferret done something?' He said

'Am I alright? No I am not! How dare you Ronald! How dare you write to my parents about Draco and tell them that he is scum and that they should take me away from here! You know nothing! Nothing at all! You immature little boy! You need to grow up!' She said, her face going red with anger.

'Mione.' He said.

'I don't care what you think about Draco. Every since I've been here his family have been fine. I'm happy here with Draco and his family. I know his family is not perfect but neither is anyone in this world. We've all made mistakes Ron, you have.' Hermione said. 'I no longer wish to hear from you.'

'Hermione please! I'm sorry! Hermione.' Ron shouted but Hermione had cut the floo call off.

'Hermione?' Draco said as he stood in the door way.

'Draco.' She said as she spun round to see him with tears falling down her face.

'Are you alright?' He said walking towards her.

'No I'm not. How could he do that? I thought he was my friends, my best friend.' She said

'He wasn't thinking. Weasley never thinks without you.' Draco said laughing. 'He's in love with you Hermione, he always has been and he hates the thought that your here with me.'

'Well I hate him!' She said.

'No you don't. You might not like him at the moment but you don't hate him.' He said.

'Why do you have to be right?' She said.

'Because I'm a Malfoy and we're always right.' He said smirking.

'You're never right Malfoy.' She said as she kissed his cheek and walked out of his bedroom and down to the library.

* * *

Draco and Hermione walked down to the Library hand in hand smiling at each other. Draco opened the door to the library and as Hermione walked in she came face to face with an older looking Draco.

He was the same height as he was now but he looked older and a lot more built. His hair was still thick and bright blonde. He looked no older than 30.

'Oh' She screamed

'Nice to see I still have the same reaction on you Darling.' The future Draco said with a smirk.

'What? How? Who?' She stumbled.

'It seems that it is time for Paige to return.' Narcissa said as she stood up.

'What? No, it's not time yet?' Draco said to himself.

'I need to take her home to our time. You'll see her soon I promise.' He said to himself.

'We will?' Hermione said.

'Much sooner than you will think.' He said with a wink at Draco.

Paige walked out from behind her future father and looked up at him.

'Say goodbye to your Grandparents.' He said.

Paige walked to the Granger's and hugged them tightly. 'Bye Nana, Bye Grandad Dave.' She said looking sad.

'You'll see us soon darling.' Jane said as she kissed her head.

Paige then walked over to the Malfoy's and kissed her Nana Cissy's cheek. 'Bye Nana.'

'Oh sweetheart I'm going to miss you so much.' She said crying.

'Don't cry Nana I'll see you soon.' She said wiping Narcissa's cheek

'Give your Grandpa a hug then.' Lucius said as she scooped the child up in his arms and kissed her head a few time. 'Be good.'

'I'm always good.' She said smirking.

'Paige.' Draco said and Paige walked to him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head softly and whispered into her hair 'I love you.'

'I love you too Daddy.' She said quietly

Draco passed Paige to Hermione who held her to her chest crying. 'I'll miss you.' She said as she kissed her head.

Draco put his arm around her and kissed her head.

'I love you.' Hermione said as she walked toward the future Draco and handed her to him.

'You'll see her soon.' He said to Hermione.

'Thank you.' She said.

The Future Draco took hold of his wand and waved it around himself and Paige and with a blink they were gone.

* * *

**Bet you didn't expect that...neither did I!**

**I'm off to see Harry Potter tonight! Can't wait!**

**Please reveiw!**

**Greeneyes xxxxxx**


	16. Lost

**Another Chapter for you, my lovely readers xxxx**

**:)**

* * *

Hermione watched for her own eyes her daughter disappear. She felt like her heart was being ripped out. She burst out crying and her knees gave well and without Draco holding her she would have fell to the floor.

'Hermione.' Draco said as he grabbed her. 'It's alright.'

'No, no it's not. She's gone.' Hermione cried.

'Darling, you'll see her soon.' Jane said as she walked towards Hermione and bent down to her. 'Come on, Hermione.'

'Mum.' She whispered.

'I know Hermione. I know it hurts but she's not gone forever. Hermione, you'll see her in a few years.' Jane said wiping Hermione's face.

'Come on Mia; let's get you to our room.' David said as he walked towards them.

'No Dad. I just want to be on my own.' Hermione said as she walked out of the Library.

Draco watched Hermione leave and then walked out himself and walked to his wing.

'There'll be fine.' Lucius said.

'I hope so.' Jane said.

* * *

Hermione walked down the Malfoy Gardens and stood in the snow looking out to the lake which was frozen over. She walked towards the edge and sat down.

She had taken Paige out here only yesterday and now...now she was gone. Tears streaked her face again. Why did she have to leave like that? She thought she had more time! She needed to hold her baby in her arms and strokes her blonde curls. She wanted to look into her bright blue eyes and hold her while she fell asleep on her.

It was starting to get dark and colder and Hermione wanted nothing more than to cuddle up in bed and hold onto Draco and wish this was all a nightmare. As she stood up she slipped on some black ice and fell straight on the ice on the lake which broke and Hermione went straight into the ice cold water.

In the living room, Draco was sat with his parents, Severus and The Grangers.

'Did you hear that?' Narcissa said

'Hermione!' Draco said as he rushed out of the living room and out to the Gardens.

Both sets of parents and Severus rushed out after him. As they ran out to the garden they saw Hermione fall into the lake and go under. Draco rushed towards the lake and jumped in after her.

'Draco!' Narcissa yelled. 'Lucius! Do something'

Lucius grabbed his wand and split the lake open so he could see where Hermione and Draco were. David took off his jacket and was about to jump in when Draco came up with an unconscious Hermione.

David and Severus lifted Hermione out of the ice cold water while Draco was pulled out by his father and mother.

'Is she alright' Draco said as his teeth clattered together.

David wrapped his coat Hermione and pushed her wet hair out of the way. Severus ran his wand over Hermione and nodded.

'She'll be fine. We need to get her inside and you Draco. Narcissa take him to your wing and get him in the bath.' He said to Narcissa.

'I'm fine.' Draco said.

'No you're not Draco.' Lucius said he helped him up.

* * *

David lifted Hermione in his arms and followed Severus into the house. Severus led David to the south wing and laid her on the bed.

'You'll need to change her clothes and put her into bed. I'll go get some potions which should keep any illnesses away.' Severus said as he left the room.

David left the room while his wife got Hermione undressed and into one of her father's shirt. She then tucked her into bed while David wrapped her up in blankets. Severus gave her a potion and both her parents sat beside her.

* * *

In the East wing, Draco was being fussed on by his mother.

'I just want to see Hermione.' He said.

'She's asleep.' Severus said as he stepped into the room. 'Her parents are watching over her. Here, drink this.' He said.

'I'm fine Uncle Severus.' He said.

'Drink it and get some sleep.' He said

Draco took the potion and drank it quickly. He got into his parents bed and turned to face the other wall and closed his eyes thinking of Hermione and Paige.

Both Hermione and Draco slept till the morning, dreaming of their daughter.

* * *

**Another chapter!**

**I have a busy week ahead so may not get many chapters out I'm afraid. We are nearing the end :(. I didn't think I would ever finish another story after Working on us – Have a read of it if you want.**

**Please review – I could do with cheering up right now**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	17. L O V E

**A short one but one to set you up to the next chapter **

**:)**

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in. This wasn't Draco's room. Where was she?

'Draco?' She whispered

'Hermione.' Her mother said as she walked towards her. 'Thank God you're awake! You worried us!'

'Where's Draco?' She said

'He's with his parents. He jumped in after you.' She said.

'Is he alright?' She said.

'He's fine and so are you thanks to him.' She said as she brushed her brown hair out of her face.

'I didn't mean to fall in.' Hermione said. 'I slipped.'

'I know darling. You scared us all.' Jane said.

'I want to see Draco.' She said.

'You will but he's sleeping at the moment.' Jane said.

Hermione only nodded and closed her eyes. Three hours later when she woke again she awoke to find arms wrapped around her and someone's breathing on the back of her neck.  
She turned around in the person's arms and saw Draco sleeping next to her. She looked around and saw they were back in his room; he must have carried her to his room.

'Draco.' She said as she stroked his sleeping face.

'Ohh.' He said as he opened his eyes. 'How you feeling?'

'alright, you?' she said.

'Fine.' He said as he looked at Hermione.

'I keep thinking she's asleep next door.' Hermione said.

'Me too.' He said.

Hermione moved closer to Draco and snuggled into his chest. Draco kissed the top of her head and breathed in the smell of her honey shampoo.

'I love you Hermione.' He said. 'I have done since the first day we came here.'

'I...love you too.' She said as she leaned up and kissed Draco. 'Draco...'

'Yeah?' He said as he stared at Hermione.

'I want you to...make love to me.' She said blushing.

'You sure?' He said.

She only nodded and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

**I will admit I have never wrote a sex scene - so my faithful readers a challenge for you.**

**I want you to write a sex scene send them to be privatly and I will choose the best and post it! This is your chance to become a co-author on this story!**

**Review and I look forward to reading your scenes**

**It's in your hands now!**

**Greeneyes xxxxx**


	18. Bliss

**Ahhhhh here it is!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Are you sure?" Draco asked again as he pulled away from Hermione's swollen kissed lips. 'Really, Hermione. We don't have to do this if you don't want to.' He said

"I've never been more sure." Hermione replied.

He leaned down over Hermione and kissed her deeply making her arch into his kiss. He pulled back from her and laid out beside Hermione looking at her in his simple silk black shirt that he had given her when she first came to the Manor. He rested on one forearm, his other hand splayed across the flat plane of her stomach.

He sat up and moves his hands to the buttons of his shirt that she was wearing and undid them slowly while looking into her dark brown eyes lovingly.

Hermione sat up while he was undoing the buttons on the shirt and leans into kiss Draco. She loved his lips; she could spend all day kissing him. He unbuttoned all of the shirt and slid it down her shoulders. She wore nothing underneath and was totally bare to his eyes.

He met her gaze for a long moment, and then lowered his head to draw the sweet  
flesh of one of her breasts into his mouth.

Hermione gasped as heated sensations exploded throughout her. The rhythmic  
suckling of Draco's mouth on her sensitive breasts caused a matching pulse to  
beat deep and low within her. She moved her hands to his blonde hair and pulled him closer to her breast and he pulled her nipple slightly making her gasp with pleasure.

He moved Hermione back on the bed and kissed down her body and began to taste her, a near sob caught in her throat as her passion flared even more, reaching a height such as she had never known before. She tossed her head restlessly on the pillow, control  
lost, want and need reigning supreme.

"Draco, please," she said, her voice seeming to come from some faraway place.  
"Please I want you… all of you… now. Please."

"Yes." His voice was hoarse with passion.

He moved back up her body and slipped his boxers off quickly. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, then moved over her, catching his weight on his arms, hovering above her as he looked yet again at her lovely flushed cheeks and her expressive eyes, which were smoked over with the evidence of her want of him.

His muscles quivered from forced restraint, this had to be good for her. He  
entered her, the moist heat that welcomed and received him nearly flinging him  
over the edge of control.

Hermione gripped hold of the sheets; she knew it would hurt and it did. Draco leaned down and kissed her head, whispering comforting words in her ear.

'Move...Draco...please.' she said as the hurt disappeared and turned into pleasure.

Slowly, slowly, he moved deep within her, savoring the sensations rocketing  
within him, relishing the pain of need as he anticipated the ecstasy of release. Knowing he had to be gentle and make it good for her.

Hermione's pleasure must come first, he thought, sweat glistening on his body. This joining, was so important. It had to be perfect for his Hermione.

Hermione forced herself to concentrate, to push aside for a moment the sensuous mist clouding her mind. She became aware of the trembling of Draco's muscles, of his sweat soaked skin, of his labored breathing. She could feel his manhood deep within her, and his stillness as he waited for her body to adjust to the size and power of him.

She had never, she knew, felt so cherished, so special, had never been the recipient of a gift such as the one Draco was giving her. He heart seemed to be about to burst beneath her breast. It had felt empty when Paige had left but it was overflowing now with emotions and messages concealed in the mist that once again floated above her.

Draco, her mind, body and heart hummed. That was where her focus belonged now, centered on Draco. Draco, who had filled her with the essence of himself, and now trembled from the effort of the tight control he was exerting. He was for once giving, and giving, and now it was time for her to give, as well.

"Draco…" she whispered, then raised her hips.

"Hermione, don't" he said through clenched teeth. "Wait, go easy. I don't want to hurt you. I…"

She slid her hands sensuously down his slick back, feeling the muscles bunch and move enticingly beneath his palms. Again she lifted her hips, increasing the pressure of her hands.

Draco groaned as the last thread of his control snapped. He began to move within her, increasing the tempo with each thrust. Faster, harder, deeper.  
Hermione matched his rhythm in harmony, as though the two of them had been specially created to be partners in this age-old dance.

The sensuous mist hovering around Hermione began to glitter and shimmer like a million exquisite diamonds. She clung tightly to Draco's shoulders as she  
began to feel the sensations of being swept up and away, flying high, being lung closer and closer to the glorious place that was sparkling in welcome.

Closer and closer, then closer still.

Draco thundered within Hermione, each thrust bringing greater pleasure as she matched his wild cadence, beat for beat. Hermione's name echoed in his mind and heart in concert with the tempo of their bodies, which were meshed as one entity.

Never, he thought hazily, had lovemaking been so meaningful on the emotional plane, so pleasurable on the physical.

"Draco…" Hermione said pressing her fingertips even harder into his shoulders. "Oh dear heaven… DRACO!"

She burst into the midst of the diamond-like maze as spasms of pure rich pleasure rushed through her in waves, like rolling rapids. Her body tightened around him, pulling him deeper still, as though urging him to join her in the place of ecstasy. A heartbeat later, he did.

"Herrrrmmioooneee!" he shouted as he came.

With one last thrust, he flung his head back and closed his eyes as his life's force passed from him into her. The release was exquisite, powerful, bringing a sigh from his lips and draining the last ounce of energy from his body.

He collapsed against her, resting his head next to hers on the pillow. She wrapped her arms around his back. They drifted off slowly from the glittering place, and the brilliant lights dimmed, and then faded away as they returned to reality.

But for once reality, too, was bliss.

They were sexually sated, still entwined, and it was only Draco's growing concern that he was too heavy for Mione that caused him to stir, to speak, breaking the contentment filled silence.

"I'll crush you," he said, moving carefully off her.

He pulled the blankets up over them, and then settled on his side close to her, one arm across her waist.

He leaned forward and kissed Hermione tenderly. 'I didn't hurt you did I?' he asked worried he may have been too rough with her.  
"No you didn't. You were amazing." she said, tangling her fingers in the moist hair at his neck. "You made me feel very special."

"You are special, so special you have no idea how special you are to me." He paused. "Thank you, Hermione. Maybe that sounds like a strange, corny thing to say, but I mean it sincerely. Thank you for giving me another chance. Thank you for giving us one."

An achy sensation gripped Hermione's throat, making the presence of threatening  
tears known, and making it impossible for her to speak. She kept her gaze riveted on Draco's chest, afraid of the emotion she knew her eyes would show. Afraid to admit how much she really loved him.

'I love you Draco.' She said as she leaned into his chest. 'I don't want to be without you ever. No one else could make me feel the way you make me feel.'

He whispered placing two fingers beneath her chin and raising her gaze to meet his. "I mean it, Hermione I love you. I have never felt for anyone like I feel for you. I have never felt like this before."

The tears began to stream down Hermione's face at his words and she knew she was lost. "I love you too. I love you so much." She said as a tear fell from her eye.

"Mione, there is no reason to be afraid anymore. I will protect your heart and soul as you will protect mine." Draco replied as he gently kissed her and pulled her closer.

'Draco.' She said into his bare white chest.

'We didn't...use anything.' She said.

'You mean contraception?' he asked looking down at his witch who was lying comfortably in his arms like she was always meant to be there.

She only nodded and looked up at him.

'Do you want me to get the morning after potion for you?' he asked hoping she would say no. Please say no he thought.

'I don't know.' She said with a sigh. 'We can't have a baby yet Draco. We can't. We still have six months of school left. It wouldn't be right. I don't want to be pregnant at Hogwarts.' She said as she looked at Draco. 'You're not even eighteen yet Draco.'

'So what. We both want a baby Hermione.' He said.

'I know and I do, I really do but Draco think logically. Your older self looked older than we would be if we conceived Paige now.' She said. 'Let's finish school and get married, have some us time and then we can make babies all we want.' She said with a smile.

'Fine.' He said

'Draco, don't be like that. Don't ruin this wonderful night for us.' Hermione said kissing his neck. 'Think of it this way, we can do this anytime we want, if we had a baby right now we'd never have time to do this. Let's have some us time Draco.'

'Us time...I like the sound of that.' He said as he kissed Hermione.

Hermione pulled back and smiled and then rested her head on his chest and smiled.

Their hearts beating as one they fell into a calm, content sleep.

* * *

**Congratulations to SunStorm who wrote most of this chapter! I added bits in here and there to make it complete but SunStorm needs a round of applause for her amazing scene! I hope you all like it. I did. I thought it was perfect :) **

**Review and congratulation SunStorm.**

**Thank you for everyone who submitted a scene; they were all amazing really. I just felt this one fit but however I may use your scenes for another part later on or even a sequel if you'd like one? Would you? Tell me?**

**Keep submitting your scenes to me and I may use your chapter! Any ideas you may have submit them to me!**

**Love Greeneyes xxxxx**


	19. The Morning After

**Another chapter for you as I did keep you waiting for the last chapter!**

**:) Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione woke up at 8:30am and looked at Draco who laid out in the middle of the bed sleeping soundly and even snoring. Hermione moved closer to Draco and snuggled into his chest and kiss the skin where his heart was.

'Mmm...Hermione?' He said.

'Who else you expecting to wake up with?' She said as he led up on her arm and looked at Draco smirking.

'No one.' He said smiling at Hermione. 'How are you feeling?'

'I feel fine...a little sore.' She said as she blushed.

'I can get Severus to give you something for that.' He said as he stroked her cheek.

'No!' she said immediately. 'He'd know if you went and asked him and then are parents would find out. You know if my father found out you'd be dead Draco.'

'You're eighteen Hermione, you're a consenting adult.' He said

'It doesn't matter what age I am Draco. I am his daughter. How would you have felt if say I was Paige and you were some boy she had just slept with?' Hermione said.

'I'd bloody kill him! No one is touching my little girl!' he said angrily

'Exactly and that's how my father will be.' She said as she kissed his cheek. 'I'll be fine. I'm going to take a bath and then we need to make an appearance before lunch.'

'I think I might join you for that bath.' He said as he pulled the covers back and walked to the bathroom completely naked giving Hermione a good view of his naked bum.

* * *

Hermione and Draco bathed and then went downstairs to the family living room where their parents and Severus were.

'How do you feel darling?' Jane asked Hermione.

'I feel fine Mum.' She said as she sat down beside Draco. She felt as if they were all looking at her like she had 'I had sex last night.' On her head.

'Hermione, your mother and I need to return home, we wish we could stay longer but there's been an emergency at the practice and we need to get back.' David said.

'You could come home with us Hermione.' Jane said.

'You haven't been home in nearly a year Hermione.' David said.

Hermione looked at both her parents; she knew how much they'd like her to come home for a short while.

'Okay.' She said.

'What?' Draco said as he looked at Hermione.

'I'll spend the remaining holidays at home. I've stayed here long enough and I don't want to impose. Paige has...gone so I suppose I should to.' Hermione said as she looked at Draco and saw the hurt in his eyes.

'Fine' Draco said.

'You're not imposing Hermione dear.' Narcissa said. 'You're welcome to stay...any time.' She said knowing her son was hurting.

'Draco, you could come stay for a few nights.' Jane said smiling.

'He can?' David asked his wife and Lucius and Severus smirked knowing that Draco would be sleeping in the spare room when he was at the Grangers.

'Of course.' Jane said. 'We have more than enough room. Why don't you both come with us now and spend a few days with us.'

'Draco?' Hermione said as she looked at him. 'Will you come?'

'Sure.' He said smiling at Hermione.

'Wonderful.' Jane said smiling. 'We'll be leaving in an hour or two.'

'We'll apperate Mum. It's easier.' Hermione said.

'Okay.' David said.

* * *

Two hours later, the Granger's had left already in their car while Draco and Hermione said goodbye to his parents.

'Oh Hermione, you are most welcome here anytime.' Narcissa said hugging Hermione tightly. 'Anytime and I expect a letter from you every week or so when you're at school like I do with Draco.'

'Of course.' Hermione said smiling at the woman who she once thought was not too nice.

'Thank you for having me here at your home Mr. Malfoy.' Hermione said.

'I believe it's time you call me Lucius, Hermione as I'm sure one day you'll be my daughter in law.' He said smirking at Hermione.

Hermione only smiled and blushed slightly when he winked at her.

'Make sure you do your homework.' Severus said as he looked at them. 'And here.' He said passing over a small black bag with potions in.

'Ummm...what are these for?' Draco asked.

'As much as we loved having Paige here, you are both too young for a baby just yet.' Severus said.

Hermione blushed at that comment and grabbed hold of Draco and apperated leaving the Malfoy's and Severus laughing.

* * *

Hermione and Draco arrived at the Granger's and Hermione showed him around the house. It wasn't like Malfoy Manor at all. It was smaller, much smaller but big in Muggle standards. There were five bedrooms and four bathrooms, two offices and two living rooms.

Draco was put in the spare room futherest away from Hermione. That was defiantly David's idea he thought as he unpacked his bag into the empty draws.

'Draco?' Hermione said as she opened the door.

'Hi.' He said as he turned to look at her.

'You sure you're alright staying here.' She said as she closed the door and walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge.

'It's fine Hermione.' He said kissing her lightly.

Hermione smiled and laid down on the bed and watched Draco unpack. Draco unpacked the remaining bits in his bag and then laid down beside Hermione on the bed. Hermione snuggled up to him and sighed.

'We won't be having much Us time here.' She said.

'That is where you are wrong my little Gryffindor.' He said with a smirk as he move his hand down her thigh and back up and slid his hand under her skirt.

'Draco...' She said with a moan. 'We can't...if...my father caught...us.' She said as his finger slipped into her underwear and rubs her up and down making her wet.

'He won't.' He said as she added a second finger into her. 'God!' he said as she clenched her muscles pulling his fingers tighter within her.

'Hermione! Draco! Dinner!' Jane shouted and Hermione groaned. Why now!

Draco removed his finger and brought them to his mouth. 'I see to be hungry for something else.' He said as he sucked his finger.

'Later.' She said as slipped out of bed and straightened herself.

* * *

**Ohhhhh!**

**Things are heating up!**

**Review! **

**Greeneyes xxxxx**


	20. New Years!

**One long chapter for you!**

**:) Enjoy**

* * *

Hermione and Draco spent the next few days at the Granger house. Hermione showed Draco the TV and they watched some movies together and snuggled up on the sofa. They rarely had time alone as one of Hermione's parents were always home; David spent most of the time from home working on the paper work for the surgery.

Draco was getting frustrated it has been days since he had touched Hermione and David was always watching them.

He tried sneaking into Hermione's bedroom one night and David walked straight out of his bedroom and asked Draco where he was going. Draco then had to pretend he was sleep walking which David knew he was faking.

Hermione burst out laughing when Draco told her the next morning. She never laughed so much in her life.

Tomorrow was New Years Day and Hermione and Draco were going back to the Manor to celebrate with his family and to attend the Ball his mother had prepared. Hermione's Parents were spending New Years alone at their house; they didn't like going out and partying much, they'd rather stay at home and have a quiet evening in.

* * *

Draco and Hermione apperated into the Manor's floo room and were met by Narcissa and Lucius.

'Oh, welcome home.' She said as she hugged Draco. 'How was your stay with the Grangers? Did you behave?'

'Of course Mother.' He said rolling his eyes, he wasn't five anymore.

'Hermione, how are you?' she said as she hugged Hermione.

'I'm good thank you and you?' She asked Narcissa.

'I'm wonderful a bit stressed about tonight but I always am. We missed you two around the Manor it has been awfully quiet without you.' Narcissa said.

'Severus has gone back to school and we'll be joining us tonight.' Lucius said.

'Now, I have more planning to do and your father is going to get some work done in his office. You two need to be ready by 7:30pm and no later!' She said.

'Yes mother. We will see you then.' He said grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her out the door.

* * *

Draco and Hermione made their way down to Draco's room and as soon as Draco closed his bedroom door he picked Hermione up and walked to his king size bed and dropped her in the middle of the bed. He leaned over her and started kissing Hermione.

'Draco...'Hermione said as she put her hands on his chest.

'What?' He said as he stopped kissing Hermione and looked at her. 'What's wrong?'

Hermione looked up at Draco and looked into his eyes. 'Draco, we need the potion.' She said.

Draco grabbed his wand and summoned the potion for Hermione. He gave it to her and she downed the potion. She threw the bottle to the side and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and started kissing him.

Draco moved down her body and started kissing her neck; Hermione started unbuttoning his shirt and pulling off. God she wanted to touch him.

Draco, Please" She sighed as her body start to burn up to his every touch. Draco stopped kissing Hermione and pulled his shirt off and chucked it to the side of the bed. He looked down at Hermione and pulled on the bottom of her top and smirked. 'Off.'

Hermione leaned up and pulled off her red top and looked at Draco with a smirk. She was wearing a black lacy bra which pushed her breasts up deliciously. Draco's hands immediately came to her breast and he started kissing her again pushing her down to the bed.

Draco deepened the kiss as his hands starts to slide her denim skirt up and rest his fingers atop her wet panties .  
'Baby you are so wet" He whimpered as he tugged her panties down and insert a finger in her. Hermione's body reacted to his touch, as her fingers start to enter her carefully..  
"Oh….."She sighed reacting to his lovers touch .His kisses start to descend lower as he reached her neck he looked up at Hermione and smiled.

"You are so beautiful" He said as he brought his head between her breasts and undid the front clasp with his teeth.

'How did you do that?' She asked.

'Never you mind ,beautiful "He whispered before dipping his head to take her right breast into his mouth.

Draco's mouth on her and as his tongue circled her nipple, she started to archher back giving in to his touch  
"Oh Draco" She moaned as he feels his mouth on her.  
"I need you know" She moans again as her hands start to tug his pants down but he didn't stop touching Hermione.

"Please Draco ,I need you "She pleaded again. Draco pulled away from Hermione and sat up. He undid his muggle jeans and pulled them down showing her that he had no underwear on under his jeans.

Hermione smiled as he pulled down his jeans and attacked him immediately. She pushed him down on the bed and started kissing his chest.

'Hermione.' He moaned as she moved her hands down to his cock and started teasing him. 'Hermione...I won't last long if you...oh god...continue.' He said as she kissing the top of his cock.

Draco grabbed Hermione's shoulders and pulled her up to him. She straddled his hips and slowly sank down onto his cock.  
"Ohh… Draco , you feel sooooooo good "She moaned as she accepted all him.

"That is it love , move with me" He said as slowly pumped in and out of her body. Adjusting to his pace , she increases her speed.  
Hermione moaned at the feeling of Draco in her again. She put her hands on his chest and started to move faster.

"Draco! " she said as he felt his hand come between them and touch her.

"Hermione!" he moaned as he felt her muscles squeeze him tight milking him of his seed.

Hermione feel on top of Draco panting from their love making. Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

'You are bloody amazing Hermione Granger.' He said smiling.

'Why thank you.' She said smiling at him.

Draco moved Hermione to the side of him and pulled her close to him and kissed her head.

'That was well worth the wait.' He said.

Hermione only yawned and smiled. She rested her head against his hard chest and pressed a kiss there. 'I love you.

'I love you too.' He said as he watched her fall asleep next to him.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Narcissa arrived and told Hermione she needed to come with her and get ready. It would be give her time to get to know Hermione more, she argued that if she would be her daughter in law, she needed to know everything about Hermione.

Hermione was led to Narcissa and Lucius's wing and taken into Narcissa's walk in wardrobe where Narcissa always got ready for balls in this room.

Hermione was sat at the dressing table while Narcissa brushed her hair.

'You have wonderful hair.' She said as she looked at Hermione through the window.

'Really? Everyone always makes fun of me because of my hair. It's bushy and huge.' She said.

'No Hermione, dear it's thick and curly and beautiful. You are beautiful.' She said as she smiled. 'Don't let anyone tell you you're not. Draco thinks the world of you and he thinks your beautiful doesn't he?' She asked.

'Well...he says I'm beautiful.' Hermione said.

'Exactly. My son knows beauty when he sees it.' She said smiling.

Narcissa finished Hermione's hair and smiled at her. Hermione's hair was put in a half up half down hair style. Her curls framed her heart shaped face and made her cheek bone stand out.

'Wonderful.' Narcissa said smiling 'Now let's put some make up on you; you don't wear a lot of makeup do you?'

'No not really.' Hermione said.

'Well, we won't put on too much because it may look a bit too much.' She said.

At 6:30, Hermione and Narcissa were ready to attend the ball. Narcissa was dressed in a lilac dress with her straight blonde hair put up on her head. Her makeup was dramatic with dark eyes and huge lashes. She looked amazing for a woman who was in her late 40's; she looked like she was only in her early 30's.

Narcissa had picked Hermione's dress, it was a black strapless dress which was covered in lace. It finished just above Hermione's knees and shaped Hermione's body perfectly. Hermione was curvy, she had breasts and thighs and hips. She sometimes felt that she was fat but she knew she wasn't; she was curvy like her mother.

The dress pushed Hermione's breasts up and made them look amazing. She knew Draco would be all over her when he saw her in this dress. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked amazing.

Narcissa stood behind Hermione and smirked. She had done good. The girl looked amazing.

'Thank you...Narcissa,'She said smiling.

'You are welcome my dear.' She said smiling. 'I believe my son will be blown away when he sees you.'

'I hope so.' Hermione mumbled as she looked at herself again in the mirror.

* * *

At 7:30, Lucius, Draco and Severus stood at the bottom of the stairs which led to the ballroom waiting for Narcissa and Hermione. Narcissa always liked to make a dramatic entrance into her Grande balls that she planned for months in advance. All the guests were already in the ballroom waiting for the entrance of Lord and Lady Malfoy and their son.

Draco was getting impatient waiting for Hermione and his mother. He hadn't seen her all afternoon and now they would have to spend the whole evening on parade.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard. Narcissa appeared at the top of the stairs smiling as she looked down at her Husband and her son. Lucius looked up at his wife. She was still as beautiful as the day he first set his eyes on her.

Narcissa slowly walked down the stairs letting her lilac dress flow around her slim frame. As she reached the bottom Lucius offered his hand and kissed her hand. 'stunning.' He said.

'Thank you Lucius and you look very dashing.' She said as she kissed him tenderly. 'Oh and Draco you look very handsome.' She said as kissed his cheek. 'And Severus.'

'Yes Narcissa, I look very handsome.' He said sourly. 'And no I do not need a kiss.'

'You don't need one Severus but I am however going to.' Narcissa said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. 'And please do put a smile on your sour face once and a while.'

Giggling was heard from the top of the stairs and they all turned around to see Hermione stood at the top of the stairs in her black lace dress and huge black patent heels. Hermione blushed as they all looked at her and then at Narcissa who nodded as to say start walking down the stairs.

Hermione carefully walked down the stairs and was met by Draco who was just starting at Hermione.

'Say something.' Lucius whispered as he nudged Draco.

'Idiot.' Severus said

'You look...amazing.' Draco said smiling at Hermione.

'Thank you.' She said blushing.

'Very good, now we mustn't keep the guests waiting. Let's go.' Narcissa said pulled Lucius along.

The two couples and Severus walked to the ballroom doors and stood outside.

'Smile.' Narcissa said as the doors opened.

Hermione had never seen anything like it. All the guest were stood in the huge ballroom staring at the Malfoy's like they were royalty. They all smiled up at them like they wanted to be them.

Hermione squeezed Draco's arm tighter and he moved her closer to him feeling her nerves.

'Welcome to our home and the New Years Ball. I want to thank you all for coming and please do enjoy your evening.' Narcissa said like the queen.

Draco sighed with relief and walked down the stairs onto the ballroom floor. He pulled Hermione to him and looked her in the eyes.

'Now we dance.' He said

'I don't know how to.' She said quietly.

'You can, I watch you dance with Viktor Krum in our fourth year.' He said looking at Hermione.

Hermione signed and held onto Draco as he started to move. 'See you can dance.' He said.

Hermione only smiled at Draco and looked around at the guests. She then turned her eyes to Draco and looked at him.

'You look amazing, you know that. Absolutely amazing. Do you know every man in this room is staring at you, wanting you but they can't...you're mine Hermione Granger. You're always going to be mine.' He said as he looked at Hermione.

'And you are mine Draco Malfoy.' She said as she leaned in and kissed him. 'All mine.'

* * *

**And there you have it another chapter! A long one too!**

**We're nearing the end and some surprises will be coming up soon!**

**Review and I may update again just for you!**

**Love Greeneyes xxxxxxx**


	21. Hogwarts

**Just another chapter for you **

**:) Enjoy!**

* * *

The day soon came when Draco and Hermione had to return to school. On the 5th of January, Hermione and Draco said goodbye to their parents and got onto the Hogwarts express. As they were both heads they had their own train compartment.

Draco sat down and Hermione snuggled into the side of him.

'I don't want to go back to school.' Hermione said.

'Hermione Granger doesn't want to go back to school!' Draco said laughing. 'Why?'

'Over this Christmas Holiday so much has changed; I feel that we've grown up so much and schools seems like we're so much older.' She said.

'I know but we only have about five months left.' He said.

'Mmm.' she said as she laid down with her head in his lap.

Most of the journey Hermione slept while Draco sat and watched her while stroking her hair and thinking about Paige.

* * *

They arrived at Hogwarts at 5pm and went straight to the heads rooms. Hermione walked into her room and saw a pink bunny which was Paige's on her bed. She walked towards it and picked it up and held it to her chest. Tears started falling down her face as she held the bunny to her chest.

'Hermione.' Draco said as he walked into her room.

Hermione turned around and looked at Draco with tears falling down her face. 'I miss her.' She said as she started to sob.

Draco moved towards Hermione and held her to his chest and kissed her head. 'I know and I do too.' He said.

Draco sat Hermione down on her bed and sat next to her and held her while she cried. Hermione had been emotional these past few days and he put it down to PMS.

* * *

After Dinner, Hermione went down to the Gryffindor tower. She needed to see Harry and Ginny and Ron if he would talk to her. As soon as she walked in she was ambushed my Ginny.

'Oh I've missed you Hermione.' She said as she hugged Hermione. 'Christmas wasn't the same without you.'

'I missed you too Ginny. How was your Christmas?' she asked as they walked to the sofa.

'It was great. Charlie and Bill came home so everyone was at Christmas...well except you.' She said. 'Where's Paige? Is Malfoy watching her?'

'No...She's gone Ginny. She went on Boxing Day back to her time.' She said.

'Oh Hermione.' Ginny said as she looked at Hermione. 'I'm sure you'll see her soon enough.'

'Yeah it's just weird not having her here.' Hermione said.

'Hermione!' Harry said as he walked down the stairs. 'How are you?'

'I'm good. How are you? Did you have a good Christmas?' She asked.

'Yeah it was great! Did you have a good Christmas?' he asked as he sat down.

'Yeah. It was really nice. I spent some time with my parents as well so that was good.' Hermione said,

'So what's happening between you and Malfoy?' Ginny asked

'Yeah. What is happening between you and Malfoy Mione?' Ron said as he stood on the stairs glaring at Hermione.

'Ron!' Hermione said as she turned around.

'So...' he asked again.

'We're together Ron and we're going to be for a very long time. You're going to have to accept that.' She said. 'Please Ron; I don't want to lose you as a friend.'

'How can you after all he's done to you.' Ron said.

'It's the past.' She said. 'I love Draco, I always will.'

Ron looked at Hermione and nodded then walked out of the Gryffindor tower.

'He just needs time Hermione.' Harry said. 'I should go after him.' Harry said as he got up and went after Ron.

'He loves you, you know. Ron...I mean. He told us at Christmas.' Ginny said. 'I dreamt of us being sister in laws, of you having my nieces and nephews but I suppose it wasn't meant to be.'

'Ginny, I only ever seen Ron as a friend. Sure once I thought maybe we should try it but...he's not meant for me like Draco is.' She said

'I know.' Ginny said. 'You need someone smart.'

Hermione only laughed and smiled. 'Someone who can argue with me when I'm wrong.' She said.

'Exactly.' Ginny said. 'So I think it's time you introduced us properly to Draco Malfoy, your intended.' She said smirking.

* * *

After spending the evening with Ginny, Hermione finished her rounds and then returned to the Heads rooms. It was nearing midnight and Hermione walked up to Draco's bedroom. As she opened the door she saw he was asleep naked in his bed.

Hermione started undressing and put her clothes on the chair next to the bed and then got into bed next to him in only her underwear.

'Hermione?' he asked.

'Sorry I'm late, I was with Ginny.' She said

'It's okay.' He said as he pulled Hermione to him. 'Did you see Weasley?'

'Yeah, I told him about us and he...he's not happy. He told Harry and Ginny at Christmas that he loved me.' She told him.

Draco's arms tightened around her and kissed her head. Hermione snuggled her head into his chest and smiled.

'I love you though.' She said as she looked up at him.

'That's right and only me. Hermione I swear if Weasley tries anything I'll kill him.' He said 7

'No you won't' she said. 'Promise me Draco you won't do anything stupid.'

'I can't promise that Hermione.' He said seriously.

Hermione leaned forward and kissed him. 'Please try.'

* * *

The first month at Hogwarts went quickly. Hermione split her time between Draco and her friends and so did Draco.

Ginny and Harry sometimes came to Draco and Hermione's rooms and they hung out with each other. Ron still wasn't talking to Hermione and started to stay away from Harry and Ginny as well which upset Harry.

Draco and Hermione spent most of the time in their rooms studying or having 'us' time as they called it.

* * *

It was Sunday the 30th January and Hermione and Draco had spent most of their time in bed together resting.

'When's your next match?' Hermione asked

'Saturday.' He said as he stretched out. 'And I'm getting you a green scarf for the match.'

'No way! I will be wearing my red scarf and cheering on Gryffindor.' She argued. 'Even though you are a Slytherin and I love you, I still want Gryffindor to win.'

'How nice of you to be the supporting wife.' He said.

'Wife? I'm not your wife Draco.' She said.

'You will be one day.' He said. 'One day very soon.'

'How soon?' She asked.

'Before the year ends.' He said smiling.

'Really?' She asked

'Hermione Jean Granger, I intended to have a ring on your finger by Christmas.' He said.

'Oh.' She said smiling. 'I like the sound of that.'

'Good.' He said as he pulled her down to kiss him.

* * *

**Another chapter! I'm on a roll today! **

**Keep reviewing!**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	22. A little Surprise!

A chapter for you...my faithful readers

**Enjoy**

**:)**

* * *

'It would seem you're pregnant Ms Granger.' Madam Promfrey said as she held her wand to Hermione's stomach.

Hermione looked at Madam Promfrey the school nurse with shock written all over her face. She couldn't be! They used the potion and even the first time she took the morning after potion. It was 99.9% effective. She had a period a week ago...well light spotting. How could this have happened?

'Ms Granger?' Poppy said to the girl.

'I've been taking the potion.' She said quietly.

'You know it's not 100% effective don't you Hermione.' Poppy said.

'Of course I do but it's 99.9% effective. I didn't think I would fall into the 1%.' She said. 'How far am I along?'

'About five weeks. I won't be able to say exactly until a little later when we do an Ultrasound.' Poppy said.

'I took the morning after potion five weeks ago.' Hermione said.

'Oh.' Poppy said. 'It obviously didn't work dear.'

'I had a period last week. It was light, spotting really.' Hermione said.

'It was most likely an implantation bleed. Basically the baby in burrowing into your uteruous and some women have a bleed.' Poppy said. 'Hermione, you have choices.'

Hermione looked at the school nurse and shrugged her shoulders.

'You're young Hermione, very young still. You have a bright future ahead of you my dear. You don't have to have a baby just yet. You have time to do that later on in life.' Poppy said. 'There are many options. It's still very early on you have time to decide.'

'I couldn't...get rid of my baby.' She said. 'Draco would never forgive me.'

'If he loved you, he would understand why you don't want a baby right now.' She said. 'I know you and Mr Malfoy had Paige here for a short time and you both love her dearly but is it right to have a baby right now?'

'No, now is not the right time but I can't get rid of our baby. This is Paige. I've seen her in the flesh, I've held her, and I've kissed her and held her while she slept in my arms. She's a person and I can't kill her.' Hermione said as she sat up pulling her white shirt down.

'I understand.' Madam Promfrey said. 'I will need to tell your head of house and Mr. Malfoy's and the headmaster.'

'Not yet. Let me tell Draco first and then we can call a meeting with the teachers. Please...?' she asked.

'Of course dear.' She said. 'I want to see you next week though to do some tests.'

'Okay.' Hermione said as she got off the bed. 'Thank you.'

* * *

Hermione walked down to the Heads rooms hoping Draco wouldn't be there and still at practice. She knew he'd be happy to know she was pregnant but she didn't feel happy. She felt like her life was ending. That she was now going to have to put everything on hold for this baby but she loved this baby so much.

Her parents would be so disappointed and the Malfoy's well I'm sure they would love having a Grandchild. As soon as they graduated from Hogwarts, Draco would be working alongside his father at Malfoy Holdings. Draco would have a job, he would be able to support them but what would she do? Be a housewife? A stay at home mum?

Hermione walked up the stairs and into Draco's bedroom. She stripped off her clothes and put on Draco's Slytherin Jersey and climbed into bed on Draco's side. She held onto her pillow and closed her eyes.

* * *

Draco returned to his room at 5pm and walked in to find Hermione asleep on his bed dressed in his Quidditch Jersey. He walked towards her and kissed her and then walked into the bathroom.

Hermione woke up when she heard the shower turn off with a squeak. She turned over in bed and watched as Draco walked out the bathroom wrapped in a pure white towel across his waist.

'Hi, how was practice?' she asked.

'Good. Were ready to kick Gryffindor's ass this Saturday!' he said smiling.

'Never going to happen.' She said with a small weak smile.

'You alright.' He said as he walked towards Hermione. She looked pale and tired.

'I'm fine. Just tired. Do you mind if I just stay here tonight. I don't feel up to going to the Slytherin common room and hanging out.' She said.

'We don't have to go.' He said. 'We'll stay here.'

'No you go. You haven't spent much time with your friends. Go, I'll be fine. If I need you, you'll know.' She said as she pulled out her necklace that he had given her for Christmas. It was charmed for Draco to know what Hermione was feeling and if she needed him he's know.

'Okay.' He said as he kissed her head. 'Make sure you eat something though.'

* * *

Draco left to go to the Slytherin Common room while Hermione laid in the middle of the bed with her hands on her stomach. She was pregnant, pregnant with Paige. She looked over to the bedside table and reached over to grab the bunny which belonged to Paige. She held it and then laid it on her stomach.

A lot of things were going to change now. She would no longer just be Hermione but a mummy.

* * *

**Ohhhhhhh!**

**Were you expecting that? Were you?**

**Review! **

**Love Greeneyes xxxxx**


	23. Dueling

**Another chapter!**

**:)**

* * *

Draco came back to his room just after Midnight. Hermione was still in his bed sleeping in his Jersey. He smiled as he watched her sleeping holding Paige's Bunny to her chest.

He undressed and got into bed behind Hermione and pressed a kiss to her head and fell asleep soundly.

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke to find Hermione up and gone already with a note on her pillow.

_Gone to Breakfast, see you in class._

_H xx_

Draco got himself up and walked down to breakfast to see Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table with no other than Ron Weasley. She seemed to be smiling and Ron had hold of her hand. Draco glared at the two of them not that they notice and went to sit at the Slytherin table.

Draco sat beside Pansy and looked over at Hermione who was laughing at what Ron was saying. Potter and Ginny had joined them now and were all smiling.

'What's wrong Draco?' Pansy said. 'Did you have a fight with Granger?'

'Nothing and no I didn't have a fight with Hermione.' Draco said sharply.

'Attention!' Dumbledore said as he stood up. 'All seventh years will report to the Great Hall after breakfast for duelling practice. Every seventh year must attend unless instructed otherwise.' He said.

* * *

After breakfast the seventh years all stayed in the Great Hall and separated into four different sections of the Great Hall in their houses.

Hermione stood beside Harry and Ron. This morning she had gotten an owl from Ron; he wanted to apologise for the way he had acted and wanted apologise. Hermione met him outside the Gryffindor tower and he told her how sorry he was; he was being stupid and he was jealous. He just wanted her to be happy and if that meant with Malfoy then so it.

Hermione looked over at Draco and he glared at her. She raised her eye brow at him. What had gotten into him? Why was he glaring at her?

'You alright Mione?' Harry asked.

'Yeah.' She said.

'Right...you will be picked to duel the opposite house. You will duel like respectable wizards and Witches any foul play and you will lose points.' Severus said as he walked across the duelling stage.

'First...Our head boy and head girl.' He said as he looked towards his Godson and his girlfriend.

Draco walked up to the stage and stood beside Severus.

'Ms Granger?' Severus said.

'Umm...' she said thinking of an excuse.

She couldn't duel. She was pregnant, she could hurt the baby. Oh Merlin what could she say.

'Come on then Granger.' Draco said glaring at her.

What was his problem she thought? Fine, if he wanted to act that way then she would give as good as she got. Hermione walked up duelling stage and pulled her wand out.

Draco and Hermione stood at opposite ends of the stage and looked at each other. Draco's eyes soften when he looked at Hermione. She still looked pale and tired even though she must have slept for more than twelve hours yesterday.

'Bow and then begin.' Severus said as he walked down the stairs and watched the two.

Hermione and Draco bowed to one another and the duel began. They both gave as good as they got. Both were sweating from working so hard to take the other out. Every watched as the head boy and head girl who were very much in love fight one another.

Hermione was struggling; she was tired and it showed. She started to slow down although Draco was still shooting spells at full speed. She ducked a spell and shot a spell back at him but he rebound it and it came straight to her and hit her.

As the spell hit Hermione's stomach a white shield came around her stomach. The spell hit the shield and absorbed into her. Hermione dropped her wand and put her hands on her stomach and looked at Draco.

'What the hell!' Draco said.

The shield came down and Hermione all of a sudden felt dizzy. They room was spinning and she all of a sudden she was on the floor.

'Hermione!' three voices shouted.

Draco was the first to reach Hermione. He rushed to her side and stroked her face. 'Hermione!' Hermione, wake up!' He shouted.

Severus rushed up to the stage pushing Harry and Ron out the way. 'Potter get Madam Promfrey!' he shouted.

Dumbledore and McGonagall saw the seventh years all trying to get a good look at the Head girl who was out cold on the duelling stage.

'All 7th years back to their common rooms immediately.' Dumbledore said and the seventh years groaned and started walking out of the Great Hall.

'What the hell was that?'Draco asked as he held Hermione's head in his lap.

'I don't know Draco.' Severus said as he looked down at Hermione.

Madam Promfrey immediately came to the Great hall when Harry ran to tell her about Hermione. She rushed to Hermione and waved her wand over her.

'What was she doing when she collapsed?' she asked.

'Duelling.' Severus said.

'Mr. Malfoy, you let her duel in her condition?' Poppy said angrily.

'Her condition? What are you talking about?' Draco said.

Poppy only looked at the boy and then at Severus. Severus nodded at Poppy showing that he understood.

'Potter, Weasley go back to your common room. MS Granger will be fine. She's just exhausted.' He said.

Harry and Ron left knowing not to argue with Severus.

'We need to get her to the Hospital wing.' Poppy said.

'I'll carry her.' Draco said.

'If you're sure Draco.' Severus said.

'I'm fine.' He said as he stood up with Hermione in his arms.

* * *

**Oh!**

**What's going to happen now! Will the baby be alright? **

**Review!**

**Love Greeneyes xxx**


	24. Oh Merlin!

**Enjoy :)**

**x**

* * *

Draco sat beside Hermione's bedside all afternoon while she slept. Madam Promfrey had checked her over and made sure she and the baby were both alright then left him to stay by her side. She explained Hermione's pregnancy and was shocked to find Hermione hadn't told him yet. This was his baby too, a baby he had helped to make and a baby he loved. Hermione knew he wanted a baby but they had decided to wait till after school but now...this changed things.

Draco grabbed hold of Hermione's hand and kissed his softly. She looked pale lying there in the white sheets. He looked towards Hermione and saw her eyes fluttering. He immediately stood up and called her name.

'Hermione...love can you hear me?' he said.

'Draco?' she said softly. 'Where am I?' She said as she opened her brown eyes and looked at Draco who had a worried expression on his face.

'The Hospital wing; you fainted.' He said brushing her hair out of his eyes. 'Why didn't you tell me Hermione?' He said softly.

'I was scared.' She said looking at him. 'We didn't plan this...well not really.'

'It doesn't matter; I love you and...pa...the baby anyway.' He said. 'You know I do.'

Hermione nodded her head and let a tear fall from her eye. Draco brushed it away with his thumb and kissed her softly.

'The shield?' she asked.

'A protection shield.' Severus said as he entered the room. 'You are carrying a very powerful child Hermione.' He said using her first name. 'You're practically indestructible while you're pregnant.'

Draco looked at his godfather confused.

'The child she is carrying will be the first Gryffindor and Slytherin child in centuries. You are both powerful in your own right. The baby...Paige will be very powerful and may have more powers than we know now but it may be that when she is born she will have the shield.' He said.

'So she would be indestructible when she's born?' Hermione asked.

'She should be.' He said. 'She will be able to protect herself from unforgivables but we won't know just yet.'

Draco moved his hand to Hermione's still flattish stomach and smiled. There baby would be a power in its own right. A strong little Malfoy.

* * *

Once Madam Promfrey had checked Hermione over, she was allowed back to their rooms. She was excused from classes tomorrow and had to rest for the whole weekend.

Once back in their rooms, Hermione was laid out on the bed with Draco.

'You bloody scared me Hermione Granger.' He said.

'I know and I'm sorry.' She said 'Draco?'

'Mmm' he said as he kissed her head.

'Why were you being weird this morning? You were glaring at me and calling me Granger?' she asked.

'Weasley.' He said. 'You were all over him'

'No I wasn't.' She said as she sat up. 'He said he was sorry. I forgave him and he's a friend. I was not all over him!'

'You were holding his hand.' Draco said as he looked at Hermione.

'Oh really, Draco it's not like I was kissing him or anything. He's a friend' she said. 'You're being stupid Draco. I'm having your baby not his. I love you, not him!'

Draco looked at Hermione and sighed. 'I'm sorry. I just saw red.' He said.

Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him down to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

'I love you, you idiot.' She said.

'I love you too.' He said smiling.

* * *

**Just a short one.**

**Were nearing the end! **

**Review **

**Greeneyes xxx**


	25. The Future

**For you...**

**xx**

* * *

The next weeks were hectic for Draco and Hermione. They spent the first weekend at Malfoy Manor with Severus explaining to Draco's parents that they would be coming Grandparents in August.

Narcissa was very pleased with the idea of having a Grandchild to dote on however was not pleased when Hermione and Draco said they would only get married after the baby was born. She tried to persuade them otherwise but Hermione argued that with finishing school and being pregnant she had enough stress on her case as it was. Narcissa attentively agreed but only because they said they would marry before the next Christmas.

Lucius wasn't pleased at first but came round to the idea. He thought they were too young but remembering them with Paige he knew they'd be fine. He as well wanted to make sure that they married before next Christmas. The child should have been born into the Malfoy name before it was born however he agreed the stress might harm Hermione and his Grandchild.

The agreed to finish school and then come and live at the Manor with them. Narcissa looked forward to having another woman in the house to go shopping with and to talk to. Draco would start working at Malfoy's Holdings from July and take two week paternity when the baby arrived in order for them to bond as a family. He agreed to work alongside his family in his rightful place at the office and provide for his family.

Hermione had decided that she would take a year out of education and then to a part time course at University while caring for a young baby but Narcissa offered to look after the child whenever possible.

The second weekend was spent with Hermione's parents. To say they were disappointed was an understatement. Hermione Granger, their darling daughter, a teenage mother. Disgraceful in their eyes. They didn't even think Hermione was sexually active. Her father was disgraced and tried to hit Draco, if it wasn't for Severus, Draco would have been knocked out by her Father.

Her mother sat and cried and said how disappointed she was in Hermione. She shouted how she thought they were smarter and how they had ruined their lives. Draco kept quiet until her mother said that and argued that this would be the making of them. He didn't care what they thought; they'd be fine. He would care and provide for his family, just you watch him he shouted.

Severus was proud of his Godson. He stood up to the Muggles and argued his point perfectly. He could afford to provide everything and more for his family. Hermione Granger was now set for life and so would the child she was carrying.

Hermione and Draco left her parent's house deflated. Hermione cried the whole way back to Hogwarts while Draco tried to reassure her they were just shocked and would come around but Hermione just sobbed her heart out.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were very shocked by the news. This wasn't Hermione behaviour at all. Hermione was the sensible one who never did anything wrong or broke the rules but this shocked them totally. The vowed to be supportive and promise to help the most they could. Hermione was thankful for that; she didn't want any more trouble.

Draco's friends were pleased for him except Pansy who refused to even look at him and walked out the room when he told them Hermione was pregnant. Blaise had already made Draco promise he would be Godfather to the 'little tyke.' Draco only laughed and of course promised Blaise he would be.

The next few months passed by quickly. Hermione was stressed with work and tired from pregnancy. She spent all her time working or sleeping. Draco spent most his time studying with Hermione and making sure she was alright.

They had their twelve week scan and were delighted when everything was fine. Hermione was starting to show so Narcissa sent her new maternity robes in red, black and even Slytherin green which Draco found hilarious.

In May, the seventh years were starting their exams. Hermione was now five months pregnant and was showing. There was no doubting she was pregnant. Draco loved her little bump and would sit in class next to her with his hand feeling his child kick away at his hand. They decided not to find out the sex of the child; they already knew, so what was the point.

Draco and Hermione Graduated on the 10th of June from Hogwarts. Hermione got the highest scores in Hogwarts History and Draco came second to her scores.

'I can't believe this is it.' Hermione said with tears in her eyes. 'We're done. No more school.' She said.

Draco kissed Hermione's head and smiled. 'Were free.' He said.

Hermione only laughed and held onto Draco's hand. He led them out of the Hogwarts and walked out of the castle. They walked to the gates and turned around and looked back.

'Here's to our future.' Draco said as he turned to Hermione.

'To the future.' She said as she leant up and kissed Draco.

* * *

**So there you have it...The End but is it?**

**Would you like a sequal of how they cope with the late stages of Pregnancy? A baby? A Marriage? Family life?**

**Review and tell me!**

**Love Greeneyes xxx**


	26. SEQUEL

**SEQUEL IS UP!**

'**Surprise from the Future' is up now and ready to read!**

**Love Greeneyes**

**xxxx**


End file.
